


Os Bastardos Baratheon

by Odd_Ellie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, King Gendry, Portuguese, Siblings
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 17,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- E se em seu leito de morte Robert tivesse declarado os seus bastardos como sendo filhos legítimos ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ned crescera ouvindo histórias dos Reis e heróis de Westeros. Uma das mais interessantes era a da rebelião Blackfyre. Aegon IV, também conhecido como Aegon o Indigno, em seu leito de morte declarou todos os seus bastardos como sendo filhos legítimos. E sobre a guerra que seguiria nos anos seguintes entre Daeron Targaryen e Daemon Blackfyre pelo trono, havia heróis por entre os Leais e os Rebeldes, e batalhas grandiosas que dividiram todo o reino por uma década. Naquele dia caminhando o mais rápido possível pelas ruas do Porto Real eram essas histórias que passavam pela cabeça de Ned, quando menino ele as achava interessantes e excitantes, mas agora tudo que elas faziam com que ele sentisse era receio.

.

.

.

O primeiro ato de Robert ao Ned lhe contar que os filhos de Cersei não eram dele foi pedir a cabeça da Rainha, assim como as de Joffrey, Myrcella e Tommen, Ned previra que isso aconteceria, o que ele não previu foi o segundo ato, que assim como Aegon tinha feito no passado Robert resolveu tornar todos os seus bastardos legítimos.

“Robert pense sobre isso, você tem herdeiros” Ned tinha dito.

“Stannis ? Você quer que eu deixe o trono para Stannis ?”

“Ele é um homem justo, ele faria um bom trabalho”

“Se você gosta de Stannis tanto assim case-se com ele ! Mas eu ainda sou o seu Rei e você vai fazer o que eu digo, e eu não quero que a coroa na cabeça de nenhum dos meus irmãos idiotas !”

Essa resposta deixou Ned com raiva e frustrado mas ele fez o que Robert comandara mesmo assim, chamou Meistre Pycelle para fazer os documentos. Ned pensou que talvez desse para convencer o Rei quando ele estivesse mais calmo pela manhã, não valia a pena discutir com Robert quando ele estava naquele estado de fúria. Robert morreu duas horas depois.

.

.

.

E agora lá estava Ned tentando chegar ao bastardo que ele conhecera antes que as noticias, e conseqüentemente o caos se espalhasse, sem ter a mínima idéia de como ele iria contar para o aprendiz de ferreiro que logo ele seria coroado o Rei de Westeros.


	2. Mya

A garota das mulas se tornando uma princesa, parecia uma piada para a maior parte dos habitantes do Vale, e para Mya também.

Ela costumava dizer que o pai dela havia sido um bode e a mãe uma coruja, mas ela sabia a verdade, que era o sangue de Robert Baratheon que corria por suas veias, ele costumava visitá-la quando ela era menina, ele brincava com ela e a jogava no ar, ela costumava amar as tardes que ele aparecia, e ela costumava amá-lo também, tanto que demorou bem mais tempo do que Mya se orgulhava para ela aceitar que ele tinha se esquecido dela. Lhe ocorre que talvez ele tivesse pensado nela nos últimos momentos, e logo ela se repreende por isso, ele não pensara nela, com toda certeza foi apenas mais uma punição para a mulher que o traiu, ver os bastardos recebendo o trono e a Fortaleza Vermelha enquanto os seus filhos de cabelos dourados eram caçados pelos Sete Reinos.

.

.

.

Vendo o menino na sua frente se jogando no chão por não querer comer as suas ervilhas Mya se perguntou se ela tinha algum parentesco com ele. Os Targaryens eram a família do incesto oficial, mas com todas as grandes Casas de Westeros casando entre si eventualmente todos acabavam como primos de segundo ou terceiro grau de todos. Ela ainda assim se pegou torcendo para que esse não fosse o caso com ela e o pequeno Robert Arryn.

Aquela era a sua última noite no Vale, pela manhã ela, Catelyn e seus guardas iriam rumo ao Porto Real. Mya não conseguia imaginar como seria chegar lá, ela nunca havia saído do Vale. Mas pelo menos isso significaria o fim dos jantares desconfortáveis no Ninho da Águia com as irmãs Tully e o Lorde Protetor do Vale.

Lisa Arryn tinha lhe dado caros vestidos de seda para Mya usar até que elas fossem rumo ao Porto Real, ela se sentia uma farsa neles, podiam colocar ela em qualquer vestido que ainda poderiam ser vistas as marcas de sol em sua pele de ter passado os últimos anos subindo e descendo o Vale com suas mulas, ela tinha os cabelos negros dos Baratheons mas esse era bem mais curto e bem mais selvagem do que as senhoras bem-nascidas usavam, seus modos eram mais bruscos e suas mãos bem mais duras do que as de Lisa e Catelyn, e apesar de não terem dito nada ela podia ver que as duas também haviam reparado nessas diferenças. Ela via o jeito como o rosto de Catelyn endurecia toda vez que falavam sobre bastardos, e como ela evitava olhar para ela. Lisa era mais dada a bajulação, mas era óbvio que seus pensamentos deveriam ser bem próximos as coisas que seu filho falava. Não havia muitas coisas positivas que podiam ser ditas sobre Robert Arryn, mas pelo menos o menino era honesto, ele ficava reclamando que o lugar dela não era ali, que ela era uma bastarda, que ela devia estar com as mulas.

E era verdade que uma parte dela queria estar com suas mulas, há um mês atrás tudo parecia infinitamente mais simples, mas agora havia mais possibilidades a aguardando no Porto Real, e no momento se ver livre de ter que jantar com aquele menino já era o suficiente para que ela ficasse um tanto animada com a sua partida.


	3. Gendry

As instruções de Arya haviam estado corretas, a menina já morava há alguns meses na fortaleza então fazia sentido que ela soubesse muito mais dos caminhos secretos do castelo do que ele, o motivo da surpresa era que no momento em que ele passou pela passagem não havia nenhum dos homens de Lorde Stark o esperando no outro lado.

Ao longo das últimas duas semanas ele tinha formado uma amizade com a filha mais nova de Lorde Stark, mas ele não sabia se podia confiar nela afinal ela era de sangue nobre; falavam muito da natureza maliciosa de bastardos mas crescendo no Porto Real Gendry vira muito mais dano causado por aqueles que vinham das grandes casas de Westeros. Lhe ocorreu por um segundo que o que ele mais lembraria, e provavelmente sentiria falta das semanas em que ele foi um herdeiro seria dela, mas isso não foi o suficiente para fazer com que ele hesitasse em ir embora.

As ruas do Porto Real pareciam diferentes naquela noite, mais vivas, embora ele julgasse que essa provavelmente era só uma impressão causada por ter passado as últimas semanas dentro da Fortaleza Vermelha. Em sua bolsa ele levara vários presentes de bajuladores que ele recebera desde a morte do Rei, pela manhã ele arranjaria um jeito de vendê-los e provavelmente teria não só o suficiente para comprar uma passagem no próximo navio para Braavos como também o suficiente para abrir uma forja própria lá. De dinheiro real ele tinha o suficiente para uns drinks, e foi para uma taverna que ele foi.

.

.

.

Gendry estava distraído com o vinho na sua frente e os pensamentos sobre tudo que havia ocorrido ultimamente que ele nem reparou no homem que havia entrado na taverna e se sentou no banco ao lado dele.

“Vossa Graça não esperava encontrar você por aqui”

Gendry xingou os Sete mentalmente, o seu rosto estava sujo novamente e ele colocou suas roupas antigas e escolheu um lugar vazio e de baixo nível como medidas para ninguém reconhecê-lo e ainda assim.

“Você está me confundindo com outra pessoa” Gendry disse defensivamente.

“Menino essas roupas sujam não conseguem disfarçar os traços do rosto do seu pai na sua cara”

Ele tinha ouvido muitas pessoas comentando como ele se parecia com Robert Baratheon como jovem, ele julgou que já estava acostumado, mas ao ouvir aquele homem dizendo ele sentiu raiva, Gendry começou a revirar seus bolsos com raiva procurando as moedas para jogá-las no balcão e ir embora dali o mais rápido possível. O homem pareceu achar essa reação divertida.

“Sabe falam muito do gênio terrível dos Baratheons, mas pelo menos o seu pai era um companheiro de bebida mais divertido”

“Como se você bebesse com o Rei”

“Eu fazia rapaz”

“E quem é você ?”

“Thoros de Myr. A sua disposição vossa alteza”

“Lorde Stark mandou você vir me procurar ?”

“Não, é apenas uma coincidência. E uma surpresa honestamente você escolheu um lugar meio caído para conceder a honra da sua presença“

“Para de me chamar desse jeito, e você escolheu também então você não devia me criticar”

“Eu não estou aqui por escolha, uma antiga conhecida veio para a cidade e ela decidiu o nosso ponto de encontro”

“Tanto faz”

“Então porque Lorde Stark estaria te procurando ? Para te repreender por sair para beber sendo uma criança ?”

“Eu não sou uma criança, eu tenho quatorze anos”

Gendry pode ver claramente que após essa resposta Thoros estava se concentrando para não rir.

“Isso deveria me impressionar ?” Thoros disse.

Gendry não respondeu.

“Ou ele estaria te procurando porque você decidiu fazer algo estúpido como fugir ? Não precisa arregalar os olhos rapaz eu não vou te denunciar, embora eu esteja um pouco surpreso, é como se Deus tivesse te dado um tesouro e você decidisse jogá-lo no lixo”

“Não é um tesouro, é uma responsabilidade, trabalho, e falsidade, todos me bajulam mas eu vejo o jeito que eles olham pra mim quando eles acham que eu não estou prestando atenção”

“Bem, tesouro ou não certamente é melhor do que a vida da maior parte das pessoas que vivem nessa cidade, eu achei que seus anos crescendo sem nada nesse lugar já tinham te ensinado isso”

“Eu sei que é, mas eu não quero ser Rei”

“Seu pai não gostava de ser Rei, acho que vocês dois tem mais em comum do que esses olhos azuis.”

“Eu não seria um bom Rei.Tem esse menino vindo pra cá, ele é um dos que meu p-Robert reconheceu bem antes dele saber da traição da Rainha, ele foi criado na Ponta da Tempestade, ele sabe como ler e escrever, como ser um nobre, ele com certeza faria trabalho bem melhor do que eu”

“Sabe eu ando pelos dois meios, a corte e as ruas e embora no primeiro eu tenha ouvido comentários de preocupação, nas ruas é diferente, bastardo ou não você é alguém que sabe o que é viver nesse lugar, você é bem popular rapaz, se você tivesse escolhido um lugar mais movimentado eu tenho certeza que um monte de gente já teria pagado pra você um monte de drinks.”

“Você acha que eu seria bom nisso ?”

“Eu não tenho idéia, mas pelo que eu sei por alto da história do seu país se você não fizesse absolutamente nada você já seria melhor do que a grande maioria dos homens que já sentaram naquela trono.”

“Bem você dizer algumas coisas inspiradoras ou sei lá não muda o fato de eu não querer ser Rei”

“É a sua vida então você faz o que você quiser, exceto que não é, não mais pelo menos. Mas quem sou eu pra dizer alguma coisa ? Eu sou apenas um cavaleiro que de vez em quando tomava uns porres com o falecido Rei”

Gendry ficou em silencio por um minuto, com raiva das coisas que Thoros havia dito realmente faziam sentido para ele. Mas ele parou de pensar nisso quando uma bela mulher entrou na taverna e andou na direção deles, ela sorriu para Thoros e depois para Gendry. Thoros sorriu de volta e disse :

“Lady Melisandre, conheça o Rei de Westeros”


	4. Edric

Quando ele acordou a primeira coisa que ele fez foi conferir se o papel ainda estava lá, isso se tornara um hábito ultimamente. O papel provavelmente iria ruir de tantas vezes que Edric o lera ao longo das últimas semanas, ele por alguns dias o guardara junto com alguns livros, mas ele ficava voltando tantas vezes para pegá-lo novamente que ele acabou decidindo que seria mais prático mantê-lo cuidadosamente dobrado em seu bolso.

Inicialmente ouvir que em seus últimos momentos seu pai o declarara e seus outros filhos bastardos como sendo legítimos só aumentara o seu luto pelo falecido Rei Robert, mas uma semana após quando ele recebeu a carta e viu o nome Edric Baratheon escrito nesta o garoto sentiu uma felicidade que parecia cobri-lo todo. Era verdade que ele as vezes escrevia Edric Baratheon nos cantos dos cadernos que ele usava em suas lições com o meistre da Ponta da Tempestade, mas mesmo quando as letras estavam sendo escritas no papel ele sabia que estas eram uma ilusão. Agora lá estavam num papel que não havia sido escrito por ele e era real, na carta a Mão do Rei e atualmente o Governante Regente dos Sete Reinos Eddard Stark requeria a sua presença na Fortaleza Vermelha.

Ele guardou novamente o papel em seu bolso e se levantou, e pela janela do navio ele pode ver de longe a silhueta do Porto Real.

.

.

.

Edric queria ir direto para o Porto Real após ter lido o pedido de Lorde Stark, mas seu tio Renly dissera que ele precisava organizar os preparativos, que ele teria que providenciar um navio e companheiros de viagem, e companheiros vieram muitos, parecia que todas as casas minimamente relevantes leais a Ponta da Tempestade mandaram uns três representantes, e dos Florents a Casa de sua mãe vieram pelo menos uns vinte, Edric até ter sua bastardia retirada nunca conhecera nenhum dos familiares do seu lado maternal e agora havia até demais, só tinha mais do que Florents eram os homens da Casa Tyrell. Tirando Loras, que freqüentemente acompanhava seu tio Renly quando ele vinha para a Ponta da Tempestade, ele também não conhecia nenhum Tyrell, mas acabou achando mais fácil se familiarizar com eles do que com os Florents que conhecera todos eles pareciam tão austeros, os Tyrells eram divertidos, na cabine do navio deles sempre havia música e risos. Ele já gostava de Loras antes porque em algumas das suas visitas na Ponta da Tempestade ele treinara com ele a espada algumas vezes, até elogiara o seu progresso na última vez. Mas dos Tyrells a sua favorita era Margaery, a conhecia a menos de uma semana mas já a adorava. Ela era inteligente, divertida e bela, embora Edric tentasse não reparar muito na última parte porque ele ouvira por Megga e Alla que o pai de Margaery realmente queria casá-la com um Baratheon, mas que o nome deste era Gendry, e não seria sábio ter uma queda por alguém que poderia no futuro vir a ser a esposa e Rainha de seu irmão.

O caminho até a Fortaleza tinha sido bem agradável, seu tio lhe instruíra para sorrir e acenar para aqueles que passavam, e conversar com todos que começassem conversas amigáveis com ele, mesmo se eles fossem pobres e estivessem sujos, Edric achou a última instrução meio peculiar porque já era o que ele teria feito de qualquer modo, na Ponta da Tempestade ele convivera com Cavaleiros e Lordes que iam visitar tio Renly mas ele também convivera com as cozinheiros, os jardineiros, os faxineiros, os tratadores de cavalos e por aí segue, na verdade não havia um empregado da Ponta da Tempestade que ele não conversasse regularmente, ou até que ele não pudesse chamar de amigo, seus pais não estavam por perto então ele acabou meio que virando filho de todo mundo, o filho do castelo.

Diante da Fortaleza Vermelha no entanto ele se sentiu mais tenso.

“O que aconteceu meu príncipe? Você ficou sério do nada” Margaery perguntou.

“E se meu irmão não gostar de mim ?” Edric disse.

“É claro que ele vai gostar de você, não seja tolo” ela disse e lhe deu um leve beijo na bochecha.

O gesto de Margaery conseguiu ao mesmo tempo fazer com que ele se acalmasse e que seu coração batesse mais rápido.

Quando ele entrou na sala do trono o primeiro que veio na sua direção se apresentar foi Lorde Stark, e Edric conversou com o antigo amigo de seu pai o melhor que conseguiu considerando que praticamente toda a sua atenção estava em Gendry, ele teria o reconhecido mesmo se ele não estivesse com uma coroa em sua cabeça pois os cabelos negro, os olhos azuis, a forte linha do queixo, eram traços que ele via no espelho todo dia, eram os traços dele, eram os traços do pai deles. Assim que Lorde Stark parou de falar Edric avançou na direção dele sem nem se preocupar com protocolo.

“Olá ! Eu sou Edric, você provavelmente já sabe disso. Prazer em conhecê-lo meu irmão, quer dizer meu rei, ambos.”

“Oi. Prazer te conhecer também” Gendry disse parecendo muito desconfortável.

Edric esperou que Gendry fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas ele continuou calado.

“Eu gostei da sua coroa” Edric disse para quebrar o silêncio.

“Hum...obrigada, Lorde Stark me fez usar porque era uma ocasião formal” Gendry disse parecendo meio embaraçado.

“Ela ficou boa em você” Edric falou e se sentiu idiota por não pensar em nada melhor para dizer.

“Okay. Obrigada de novo, eu te vejo depois” Gendry disse.

“Oh. Okay. Eu gostaria disso”

Seu tio Renly apareceu e se colocou entre os dois e começou a falar com Gendry ignorando a sua presença (algo pelo qual Edric se sentiu meio agradecido porque ele sentia que estava prestes a fazer algo estúpido como abraçar Gendry), e Edric voltou para o lado de Lorde Stark para ser formalmente apresentado ao resto dos membros da Corte Real.

Quando essas apresentações terminaram Gendry já havia se retirado do salão.


	5. Mya II

Para a viagem rumo ao Porto Real Lady Stark achou que seria mais prudente que elas viajassem incógnitas então Mya guardou os vestidos delicados de seda e novamente vestiu calças confortáveis e um par de botas de couro, embora estes fossem definitivamente de maior qualidade do que aqueles que ela estava costumada a usar no passado. E nos pés do Vale ela recebeu não uma mula para montar, mas um cavalo, com o pelo negro e brilhante que com certeza durante a sua vida fora melhor alimentado e talvez até melhor tratado do que ela.

Foi uma viagem sem grandes problemas, havia aqueles que ainda pareciam receosos que uma guerra poderia explodir a qualquer momento, mas o pânico geral já parecia ter passado. Havia o clima ameno de fim de verão, e todos aqueles lugares que Lothor havia lhe descrito em seus momentos juntos, e ela algumas vezes tinha lhe pedido para descrever tudo que havia entre o Vale e os lugares que ele ia, mas ele óbviamente havia esquecido muito, ou talvez não se importara em satisfazer a curiosidade dela por estar focado demais no que eles fariam quando acabassem de conversar. Mas não valia a pena pensar em Lothor agora, cerca de dois meses antes ele havia formado um noivado com uma doce donzela de uma Casa nobre, e quando Mya lhe interrogou sobre o assunto ele disse que gostaria de mantê-la como amante, e justamente ele acabou saindo da conversa com um olho roxo e dizendo que na próxima vez que eles conversassem a garota das mulas teria mudado de idéia, e algumas semanas depois a garota das mulas se tornou uma princesa. Myranda Royce veio visitá-la pouco antes de Mya partir do Vale e riu com ela dizendo que era bem feito pra ele, e que era sorte de Mya no fim, Lothor teria dado um príncipe terrível, e com um tom mais malicioso Myranda acrescentou que certamente ela encontraria homens bem mais interessante que o velho cavaleiro no Porto Real.

.

.

.

Quando estavam chegando perto do Porto Real Lady Catelyn mandou um dos homens que a acompanhava ir na frente e avisar para a Mão do Rei que elas estavam chegando. E na entrada da cidade havia um pequeno grupo de pessoas esperando por elas.

Durante a sua estadia no Vale e na viagem rumo ao Porto Real Mya veio a achar Catelyn Stark meio fria, mas talvez tenha sido apenas uma impressão, ou talvez Catelyn fosse fria apenas com ela porque assim que ela avistou o grupo ela deu um grande sorriso e correu na direção deste, e do grupo ao mesmo tempo correram duas meninas, uma morena e uma ruiva. Catelyn abraçou cada uma com um braço e começou a cobrir a testa e as bochechas das meninas com beijos. Ela só parou quando seu marido se aproximou dela, dessa vez também houve um beijo, mas esse foi um longo e apaixonado, Mya até desviou os olhos porque sentia pessoal demais para qualquer um estar observando, e foi aí que ela reparou que havia alguém olhando para ela. O garoto era jovem demais para ser um guarda e mesmo naquela escuridão da noite ela conseguia distinguir que os olhos dele eram azuis como os dela.

“Você é Gendry ?” Mya perguntou sem rodeios.

“Não, mas eu sou irmão também, meu nome é Edric. Nosso irmão estava tendo suas lições como o Meistre Pycelle então ele não pode ver”

Mya achou meio estranho a idéia de um Rei não podendo sair porque não tinha terminado sua lição como uma criança, mas resolveu não comentar nada quanto ao assunto.

“Prazer em conhecê-lo Edric” ela disse estendendo a sua mão em cumprimento.

“O prazer é todo meu Mya” ele disse segurando a mão dela de volta.

Mya esperou que as mãos dele fossem macias como a do pequeno Robert Arryn, afinal ele era o único que tinha sido reconhecido antes, ele fora criado na Ponta da Tempestade praticamente como um nobre, mas não as mãos dele eram meio duras e com calos como as dela. Provavelmente por treinos com a espada ao invés trabalho, mas ainda assim aquilo fez com que ela sentisse um pouco mais de simpatia pelo garoto. Talvez isso se mostrasse porque quando ela desviou o olhar de suas mãos Mya reparou que ele estava sorrindo para ela.

“Então quantos já tem ?” Mya perguntou

“Quantos o que ?”

“Sabe, filhos do falecido Rei, nossos irmãos e irmãs”

“É meio difícil saber, Lorde Stark diz que ele recebeu varias cartas de pessoas alegando serem também filhos do nosso pai, mas é possível que vários desses sejam falsos e portanto ele vai precisar averiguar cada caso antes de declarar qualquer um como herdeiro também. Por enquanto de certo tem você, Gendry, eu e Barra”

“Com a fama que o nosso pai tinha mais provável é que varias dessas alegações sejam verdadeiras”

O comentário fez Edric ficar meio sem jeito e Mya se sentiu meio culpada e resolveu mudar de assunto :

“Eu nunca ouvi falar dessa Barra, quem é ela ?”

O rosto de Edric se iluminou e ele disse :

“Oh ela é tão fofa, ela não tem nem um ano ainda mas ela já é bem inteligente eu acho que ela já deve começar a falar qualquer dia desses, ela já olha pra gente como se ela entendesse o que está acontecendo a sua volta. Lorde Stark disse que ela se parece muito com você quando você era um bebê”

“Lorde Stark me conheceu quando eu era um bebê ?”

“Sim, ele disse que ia te visitar com o nosso pai as vezes, quando eles eram rapazes e ainda moravam no Vale, isso foi antes da rebelião”

“Eu lembro das visitas dele, só não de Lorde Stark estando nelas”

“Talvez fosse a sua idade, você tinha três quando a rebelião começou certo ?”

“Quatro, mas sim faz sentindo”

“É mas talvez, eu não sei isso deve soar estúpido, eu via o nosso pai uma vez por ano, as vezes nem isso, mas quando ele vinha a Ponta da Tempestade ele geralmente vinha acompanhado por várias outras pessoas mas eu não lembro delas porque quando ele estava por perto eu não prestava muito atenção em mais ninguém além dele. Acho que isso não faz sentido.”

Mas fazia, mais do que ela queria que fizesse. Ela sentiu vontade abraçar Edric e ela o fez. O menino pareceu bem surpreso com aquele gesto mas logo a abraçou bem forte de volta. Talvez fosse porque qualquer menino normal pareceria melhor para aqueles que passavam tempo na companhia do pequeno Lorde do Vale, mas ela gostava de Edric, ela ainda não conseguia pensar nele como um irmão, mas a idéia de um dia isso acontecer não parecia tão louca quanto há alguns dias atrás. Quando o abraço acabou Edric perguntou :

“Aquele cavalo negro é seu ?”

“Sim”

“Legal, eu recebi um também de presente do Lorde Tyrell, só que o meu é Caramelo, ele tá ali” Edric disse apontando para um cavalo com essa descrição que estava perto de um dos guardas.

“Ele é muito bonito”

“Sim, e ele também é bem veloz”

“O meu também, você gostaria de apostar corrida até a Fortaleza Vermelha quando voltarmos?”

“Eu não acho que Lorde Stark gostaria disso”

“Bem, nós não precisamos comentar com ele”

Edric por um segundo pareceu meio inseguro, mas no outro deu um sorriso meio sapeca para ela. Nem dez minutos como irmã e eu já sou uma má influencia Mya pensou e sentiu bem mais orgulhosa disso do que ela considerava apropriado. E enquanto Lorde e Lady Stark ainda estavam distraídos conversando com suas filhas, os dois bastardos Baratheon começaram a cavalgar bem rápido pelas ruas desertas do Porto Real naquela noite.


	6. Gendry II

Gendry desejou estar no seu quarto naquele momento, mas logo ele se corrigiu e percebeu que o que ele desejava mesmo era há algumas semanas antes não ter ido naquela taverna, não ter encontrado com Thoros de Myr e Melisandre de Asshai, e de por causa deles ter desistido de abordar em um navio pela manhã, se ele não tivesse entrado naquela taverna ele talvez já tivesse até chegado em Braavos, embora ele já se contentaria em estar no andar de cima longe de toda aquela gente.

Ele sabia que haveria uma festa após a sua coroação, mas não que essa continuaria no dia seguinte, e no depois. Lorde Baelish e Lorde Varys tinham dito que esse era o padrão dos eventos para a coroação dos Reis (O que fez com que Gendry concluísse que não era a toa que o povo estava sempre tão pobre com os nobres desperdiçando dinheiro desse jeito)

,e que não fazer isso poderia fazer com que os outros acreditassem que ele era de alguma maneira inferior a estes. E Lorde Stark tinha dito que ele não deveria sair antes de ficar pelo menos umas duas horas no evento porque isso seria considerado rude, e o único que parecia tão desconfortável quanto ele naquele evento era seu tio Stannis (Gendry se perguntou se alguém tinha precisado dizer para ele também a regra das duas horas), ele tinha ouvido falar um pouco sobre o seu tio mais velho antes, que ele era frio, duro e formal, e isso era verdade pelo que Gendry tinha visto mas não acabou o incomodando, na verdade o que ele achou estranho foi o seu tio Renly que agia como se eles fossem melhores amigos que se conheceram pela vida toda desde seu primeiro encontro.

Até a esposa de Stannis parecia estar mais feliz naquele baile, embora isso provavelmente só fosse causado pela presença de Lady Melisandre ali, antes de vê-la com a sacerdotisa ele tinha concluído que a esposa de Stannis estava permanentemente mau-humorada, mas ali ele achou que o mais provável é que ela tivesse simplesmente um problema com ele. Ao conhecê-lo Selyse Baratheon disse todas as coisas apropriadas, mas em seu olhar ela não disfarçava nem um pouco o seu desdém por ele. Lhe ocorreu que talvez não fosse só pelo seu nascimento, afinal se não fosse pelo decreto de Robert um dia a sua filha provavelmente teria se tornado uma Rainha, Talvez ela devesse ser Gendry pensou. Shireen era uma Baratheon por nome e uma Baratheon por sangue, aos olhos da sociedade mais digna ao trono do que todos aqueles que foram chamados de filhos de Robert, quer fosse os de cabelos dourados, ou os de cabelos negros.

E logo ele teria que chamar alguém para dançar, outra coisa que Lorde Stark tinha recomendado fazer pelo menos uma vez, na primeira noite ele tinha dançado com Sansa Stark, na segunda com Margaery Tyrell, naquela noite ele achava que o melhor seria simplesmente pedir Mya porque se vissem ele dançando demais com alguma garota do jeito que os nobres são eles começariam a achar que ele estava cortejando alguma delas ou algo assim.

Depois de algum tempo ele localizou sua irmã do outro lado do salão conversando com a Arya e com o instrutor de dança da menina, então decidiu deixar pra depois. Arya provavelmente ficaria irritada com ele se ele a interrompesse. Edric o bastardo que Robert tinha reconhecido bem antes da traição da rainha ter sido descoberta, tinha vindo para o Porto Real junto com uma comitiva dos Florents, Renly Baratheon e por algum motivo um monte de Tyrells em um navio. Mas a chegada na cidade que ainda era mais comentada era a de Mya entrou na cidade a noite quando as ruas estavam vazias mas Arya lhe disse que na manhã seguinte todos já estavam falando da princesa do Vale. Alguns disseram que ela chegou galopando pela cidade como uma princesa guerreira em uma canção, outros disseram que chegou galopando como uma selvagem sem modos, ambas as descrições fizeram com que Arya se tornasse praticamente uma fã da princesa sem nem sequer conhecê-la direito.

Ele estava pensando em talvez chamar sua prima Shireen ao invés dela quando Lady Melisandre apareceu do nada ao seu lado e disse :

“Meu Rei me daria a honra dessa dança ?” ela perguntou sorridente.

“Tá” Gendry disse suspeitamente e a levou para o meio da pista de dança.

“Você parece meio irritado”

“Bem eu estou, eu quero saber o que diabos você fez comigo naquela noite ?”

“Como assim ?” Melisandre perguntou com o que Gendry estava certo ser falsa inocência.

Naquela noite ela o fez olhar para o fogo com atenção, e lá ele viu gelo e algo maior, algo assustador. Ele ficou dizendo para si mesmo o tempo todo que era provavelmente só um truque da luz, mas eram raras as noites em que deitado na sua cama prestes a dormir ele não pensasse no fogo e no gelo, e que lhe viesse uma certeza irracional que aquilo era real. Mas não podia ser.

“Eu vi coisas no fogo da lareira da taverna quando você me disse pra olhar, foi estranho, então você ou o Thoros colocaram alguma daquelas plantas estranhas que fazem com que as pessoas alucinem na minha bebida ou algo assim ?”

“Não, eu te disse, o fogo é a maneira com que o único deus verdadeiro se comunica conosco, e eles naquela noite resolveram te mandar uma mensagem”

Sim, ela tinha dito, mas parecia uma conversa de bar, e ele só fez o que ela sugeriu porque ela era bonita e estava sorrindo pra ele. Mas ele nunca suspeitou que ele veria qualquer coisa além do fogo consumindo o restinho da madeira.

“Sim claro os deuses me escolheram para ajudar a salvar o mundo contra monstros de gelo” Gendry disse sarcasticamente.

Melisandre olhou para ele como se ele fosse a coisa mais fofinha do mundo o que só o irritou mais.

“Não se preocupe, muito vai acontecer até que essa hora chegue, o suficiente para garantir que você esteja preparado para lidar com os perigos, e você não estará sozinho”

“Me deixa adivinhar, você vai estar comigo e me guiar para o caminho certo ?”

“Não tanto quanto eu gostaria, você é importante mas você não é o meu messias e ele vai precisar da minha ajuda mais do que você”

“Tá” ele disse para terminar a conversa.

“Nós temos que parar de dançar agora”

“A música ainda não acabou”

“Sim, mas Eddard Stark precisa lhe contar algo bem importante”

Gendry olhou para os lados e viu realmente Lorde Stark entrando no salão parecendo meio tenso. Ele então fez o que Melisandre disse e foi na direção da Mão do Rei.

“O que aconteceu ?” Gendry perguntou.

“Não é prudente falar aqui, vamos para a sala do conselho”

Quando eles chegaram lá haviam outros presentes, Stannis Baratheon, Petyr Baelish, Renly Baratheon, Varys, Meistre Pycelle e mais alguns outros homens que Gendry não lembrava o nome.

“O que aconteceu ?”

“Myrcella e Tommen foram encontrados e nós precisamos saber quais são as suas ordens” Ned disse.

“Que ordens ?” Gendry perguntou.

“De executá-los ou não” Petyr disse calmamente.

O ar subitamente ficou pesado, todos estavam olhando para ele em silêncio, e ele desejou estar em Braavos, na sua cama, naquele baile idiota, em qualquer lugar que não fosse aquele.


	7. Edric II

Desde sua chegada ao Porto real Edric o hábito de quase todas as tardes após suas aulas acadêmicas terminarem de ir treinar com a espada junto com os cavaleiros e seus escudeiros, ele adorava aquele ambiente e aquelas pessoas. Mas aquele não era o caso daquele dia, isso porque mesmo entre os cavaleiros só tinha um assunto a ser discutido : o que o Rei deveria fazer com Tommen e Myrcella. Parecia uma questão simples matar ou não matar mas todas as opiniões pareciam diferenciar em coisas sutis que acabavam causando grandes tensões.

Se ele os matasse isso demonstraria que ele estava com medo deles serem ameaças a sua clama ao trono? Seria crueldade ? Seria justiça ? Começaria uma guerra ?

Se ele não os matasse isso seria um desrespeito aos últimos desejos do Rei Robert ? Seria fraqueza ? Seria um indicativo que os filhos de Cersei não eram bastardos realmente ? Começaria uma guerra ?

Se já estava fazendo com que ele que não tinha interferência na decisão se sentisse tenso ele nem conseguia imaginar como Gendry estaria se sentindo. Ele queria poder ajudar mas todas as vezes que ele tentara conversar com seu irmão desde que ele tinha chegado no Porto Real tinham sido mal-sucedidas. Apenas com seu tio Stannis era pior, o Senhor da Pedra do Dragão não era afetuoso por natureza, mas ele falava normalmente com Gendry e Mya, mas não com Edric, nas poucas vezes que os dois se encontraram no mesmo lugar ele sequer voltara o seu olhar na direção do seu sobrinho. Por causa disso ele veio a assumir que ele encontraria um comportamento similar em sua prima, mas naquele dia andando pelo castelo ele viu de longe Shireen sentada do lado de fora da sala onde o conselho se reunia com um livro na mão, quando os olhos deles se cruzaram ela deu um sorriso rápido e meio tímido e em seguida voltou sua atenção novamente para o seu livro, o que fez com que ele andasse na direção.

“Bom dia vossa alteza” Shireen disse e fez uma pequena reverencia.

Das outras vezes que se referiram a ele desse modo Edric gostou, fez com que ele se sentisse apreciado e respeitado, mas vindo dela parecia errado.

“Me chame de Edric por favor minha prima”

“Tudo bem, bom dia Edric”

“Bom dia pra você também Shireen”

“Então o que você está fazendo aqui ?”

“Minha mãe saiu junto com Lady Melisandre para acender os fogos para R’hollor, então eu pensei em chamar meu pai para almoçar comigo, só que pelo jeito a reunião dele com o Rei e com Lorde Stark vai demorar para terminar”

“Eu não almocei ainda também, você gostaria de me acompanhar ?”

Shireen pareceu meio hesitante.

“Por favor” Edric disse

“Sim, claro, eu estou honrada pelo convite voss..Edric”

Ele sorriu para ela e ela sorriu de volta, seu tio Stannis nunca viria a gostar dele, quem dirá considerá-lo como família, mas Edric sentiu que com a filha dele ele teria uma chance.


	8. Gendry III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A : No universo dessa fic a Myrcella é um pouquinho mais velha do que nos livros, ela tem mais ou menos a idade da Sansa.   
> N/A 2 : Normalmente esse seria um capítulo da Mya, mas eu achei que seria melhor um do Gendry de uma vez pra avançar a trama da fic.

Os últimos dez dias tinham sido uma sucessão de reuniões, antes Gendry achava que o ocupavam demais, mas agora nem se comparava com como estava sendo antes. Naquela manhã ele fora informado que Myrcella tinha pedido por uma audiência em particular com o Rei. O conselho imediatamente se opôs dizendo que se encontrar com ela o tornaria imparcial a questão. Lorde Stark tinha sido o único que lhe dissera diferente, que já que seria ele que passaria a sentença era sua obrigação ouvir as palavras do acusado e olhar nos seus olhos. E imediatamente foi acusado de estar tentando impor a moralidade do norte na corte. Gendry disse que diria a sua resposta quanto ao pedido de Myrcella pela manhã, mas durante a noite não conseguindo dormir ele desceu as escadas e foi ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer sem informar ninguém desta decisão. Exceto é claro pelo homem ocupado de guardar as celas que naquele momento tinha sido encarregado da função de informar aos filhos de Cersei Lannister ali presentes que o Rei estava ali para vê-los.

A primeira impressão de Gendry foi que Tommen não parecia um príncipe, ele parecia só um garotinho gordinho e assustado, literalmente se escondendo atrás das saias de sua irmã, mas o mesmo não poderia ser dito de Myrcella. Mesmo suja e cansada após dias nas masmorras ela ainda era bela como a rainha, mas ia além disso, o seu queixo estava erguido e a sua própria presença fazia com que ela parecesse mais como realeza do que ele mesmo com todas as suas roupas limpas e com uma coroa em sua cabeça.

Gendry ficou sem palavras por um momento, então Myrcella quebrou o silêncio :

“Obrigada por vir Vossa Alteza”

“É apenas o meu dever” Gendry disse tentando parecer imparcial.

“Obrigada mesmo assim” Myrcella então se virou para Tommen e disse “Tommen por favor vá para o canto dormir um pouquinho que eu tenho assuntos importantes para discutir com o Rei”

O menino pareceu meio confuso mas fez o que sua irmã disse.

Gendry esperou que ela chorasse, que ela estivesse desesperada, mas não ela não o fez, ela ainda parecia austera, e quando Myrcella voltou a falar o que ela disse não foi uma suplica mas sim :

“Eu tenho uma proposta a fazer pra você”

“Fale”

“Você provavelmente já deve estar ciente que meu avô é um grande comandante militar que facilmente arranjaria um exército que poderia causar muito dano ao Porto Real, minha mãe e Joffrey ainda estão vivos, e ainda há muitos que não acreditam nas alegações de Lorde Stark”

“Eu sei disso”

“Eu posso te ajudar a apaziguar essas questões”

“Como ?”

“Comigo e com meu irmão Tommen nos ajoelhando diante do trono, o reconhecendo como Rei e pedindo a sua misericórdia por sermos bastardos nascidos de incesto”

As últimas palavras óbviamente tinham sido difíceis para Myrcella dizer.

“Você sabia ?” Gendry perguntou chocado.

“Eu não sei de nada, nem mesmo agora. Quando eu olho no espelho eu só vejo os traços físicos da família de minha mãe o que me causa dúvida, mas eu também já ouvi casos de filhos que só se parecem com um de seus pais, e por um azar do destino esse pode ter sido o caso conosco. Mas qualquer que seja a verdade se você se mantiver fiel a sua parte do nosso acordo eu vou me manter a minha também, e para garantir isso continuarei na corte teoricamente por escolha mas todos saberiam que eu seria uma refém, o que faria com que meu avô e minha mãe, talvez, desistissem ou pelo menos hesitassem em te atacar”

“O que você quer em troca disso ?”

“Apenas a vida do meu irmão Tommen, e a minha, ser uma refém é melhor do que ser nada”

“Então você está dizendo que você estaria disposta a me reconhecer como Rei como Myrcella Lannister ?”

“Eu nunca poderia ser Myrcella Lannister, mesmo se for o caso de meu tio Jaime também ser meu pai, isso não mudaria o fato deles não serem casados, o que me torna uma bastarda. Então eu me ajoelharia diante de você o reconhecendo como Rei, e pediria por misericórdia como Myrcella Waters”


	9. Mya III

Se Mya tivesse acordado algumas horas antes ela talvez teria ido com Edric ,Margaery, Shireen e Sansa nas suas visitas pelos orfanatos da cidade. Se ela tivesse acordado uma hora depois a aula de “dança” de Arya Stark já teria acabado. Mas esse não foi o caso, ela acordou sem nenhuma das pessoas que ela havia se acostumado a passar o tempo desde que tinha chegado ao Porto Real ausentes naquela manhã então ela acabou decidindo ir achar o lugar onde guardavam os famosos esqueletos de dragão, mas ela deve ter dado uma volta errada porque acabou em uma sala cheia de livros. Primeiramente ela achou que estava sozinha, mas logo reparou que havia alguém lá olhando direto para ela.

Nas últimas semanas podiam ser ouvidos muitos rumores que Tywin estava formando um exército para invadir o Porto Real, e eles pareciam ser verdade, mas após Gendry conceder o perdão real a Myrcella Waters quem veio para a cidade foi apenas um homem, o filho do Senhor do Rochedo Casterly. E era Tyrion Lannister que estava lá naquela biblioteca naquele dia.

“Olá” ela disse.

“Prazer em conhecê-la”

“Eu já te conheci antes” Mya disse casualmente.

“Quando ?” Tyrion perguntou curioso.

“Há alguns meses atrás eu servi de guia pra você e para Lady Stark subindo o Vale”

“Eu lembro da viagem, mas temo que os pensamentos sobre a minha provável morte eminente fez com que eu não aproveitasse apropriadamente a sua companhia princesa”

“Eu não era uma princesa na época”

“Não em título mas ainda assim havia o sangue dos antigos Reis e Rainhas Durrendon correndo por suas veias, e também um pouquinho de Targaryen pelo lado de uma das suas bisavós”

“Você parece saber muito sobre a história da minha família”

“Conhecimento é a melhor arma para alguém como eu. Então qual livro você está procurando ?”

“Nenhum na verdade, eu estava procurando o lugar onde os esqueletos de dragão ficam”

“Fica no andar de baixo”

“Oh, obrigada Lorde Lannister”

“De nada, posso te pedir uma coisa ?”

“Okay, se der pra eu fazer”

“Quando você falar com o Rei poderia dizer pra ele que eu me sinto pessoalmente grato por ele ter poupado a vida de meus sobrinhos, foi muito nobre e muito sábio”

“Claro, mas você deveria saber que eu não falo com Gendry com freqüência”

“E isso te incomoda ?”

“Não deveria, pouco mais de um mês atrás nós nunca tínhamos nos visto, há dois eu nem estava ciente da existência dele”

“Mas...”

“Bem, se fosse só comigo eu não me importaria, mas não é. Nós temos outro irmão aqui, o nome dele é Edric eu não sei se você já ouviu falar dele”

“Eu ouvi sim, quando minha irmã soube da concepção dele ela ficou furiosa”

“Sim, bem ele não é como eu ou o Gendry, ele amava o nosso pai, ele praticamente idolatrava o homem, ele só o via uma vez por ano pelo que ele me contou mas ele o considerava como sendo sua família completamente, e eu acho que por causa disso quando ele soube que Robert tinha morrido ele passou a nos ver como família também para compensar a perda dele, talvez até antes, ele sabia da minha existência bem antes do Robert ter nos declarado como filhos legítimos e disse que pensava em escrever pra mim. Sabe antes de eu conhecê-los Gendry e Edric eram só nomes para mim, mas o Edric ele já gostava da gente, diabos ele amava a gente. E ele convida o Gendry pra treinar com ele, ou jantar com a gente a noite e ele sempre recusa e o Edric diz que tudo bem e que o Gendry é Rei e ele deve estar muito ocupado, mas eu posso ver que ele fica triste. E eu entendo que o Gendry não nos veja como família e não queira se envolver com a gente, mas ainda assim me incomoda ver alguém tratando o Edric desse jeito, sei lá provavelmente é só instinto natural de irmã mais velha aparecendo”

Assim que Mya acabou de falar ela se arrependeu, não apenas ela tinha dito um monte de coisas pessoais para alguém que ela mal conhecia, mas esse alguém era um Lannister, a sua impulsividade agora parecia uma característica que podia lhe causar cada vez mais problemas.

“Bem pela minha experiência nem todas as irmãs mais velhas são assim, a minha nos vinte e seis anos da minha vida não demonstrou um centésimo de afeição que você parece sentir por esse menino que você conhece só há um mês”

“É acho que os rumores sobre os Baratheons serem passionais demais são verdadeiros”

“Você já conheceu o seu tio Stannis ?”

O comentário fez Mya rir.

“É isso desbanca a minha teoria de antes”

“Eu acho que você simplesmente tem o dom pra ser uma boa irmã, se a minha irmã tivesse sido mais como você minha vida teria sido bem mais agradável”

“Obrigada Tyrion, quer dizer Lorde Lannister”

“Tyrion está bom pra mim. E quem sabe quem sabe com o tempo o Rei se aproxime mais de vocês”

“Eu acho isso improvável”

“Coisas bem mais improváveis já aconteceram nesses últimos tempos. Bem acho que eu já tive o suficiente de leitura por hoje, minha princesa gostaria de alguma companhia até a sala dos esqueletos de dragões ?”

Impulsividade realmente poderia ser um problema porque mesmo quando se sabe que algo talvez venha a ser uma má idéia aqueles que possuem essa característica acabam muitas vezes mesmo estando cientes acabam fazendo esse algo mesmo assim. E então naquela manhã Mya disse :

“Tudo bem, eu gostaria disso”


	10. Gendry IV

Gendry levou um susto ao encontrar outra pessoa na passagem secreta para fora da Fortaleza Vermelha, mas logo passou quando viu que era apenas Mya voltando do outro lado.

“Quem te contou sobre essa passagem ?” Gendry perguntou.

“A mesma pessoa que te contou provavelmente” Mya disse.

“Arya ?”

“Sim”

“É perigoso sair sozinha a essa hora”

“Também é perigoso pra você”

“É diferente, você é uma garota”

Mya pareceu levemente irritada com o comentário e disse :

“Sim eu sou uma garota e uma que sempre carrega um punhal consigo e sabe muito bem como usá-lo”

“Eu não quis dizer que você era incapaz de se defender ou algo assim”

“Você está se desculpando ?”

“Sim”

“Bom, eu aceito as suas desculpas”

“Então quem te ensinou a usar um punhal ?”

“Ninguém, foi na pratica mesmo. Eu subia o Vale sozinha regularmente desde que eu tinha a sua idade mais ou menos, e de vez em quando aparecia alguém no caminho pra me incomodar e eu tive que me defender, eu aprendi a lutar bem eu acho mas geralmente alguns só de verem que você tem uma arma também fogem, mas é claro tem as suas exceções” Mya disse com um olhar distante.

“Você chegou a matar alguém ?” Gendry perguntou.

“Nunca, ainda bem. Mas cheguei a ferir alguns abusados bastante”

Esse comentário fez Gendry sorrir rapidamente. Então Mya continuou :

“Sabe eu ouvi algo interessante quando eu estava andando pela cidade mais cedo”

“E o que foi isso ?”

“Eles fizeram uma canção sobre você, o nome é Baratheon & Waters”

“Me deixa adivinhar é sobre como eu posso ter o sobrenome Baratheon agora mas sempre vou ser um Waters pra todo mundo ? Eu não preciso de canção nenhuma pra saber disso”

“Errou feio maninho. É sobre um jovem Rei Baratheon recém coroado que foi nas masmorras e conheceu uma bela bastarda Waters condenada a morte pelo antigo Rei e lá ele foi seduzido por ela”

“ISSO NÂO ACONTECEU. Isso é, isso é-”

“Cara você está tão vermelho, isso é tão melhor do que eu esperava” Mya disse rindo.

“Eu estou vermelho porque eu estou com raiva porque isso não foi o que aconteceu”

“Sim, nossa é a fúria, ótima desculpa Vossa Graça”

Gendry decidiu ignorar o tom sarcástico de Mya e como a expressão Vossa Graça vinda da boca dela parecia ser depreciativa.

“Como eles podem achar que ela me seduziu ? Ela não tem nem treze anos ainda”

“E você mal fez quatorze, não é tanta diferença de idade assim, e já se ouviu falar de amantes bem mais precoces, e também tem a infame luxuria dos bastardos”

“Eu tenho que fazer com que parem de cantar essa canção”

“Você realmente acha que perseguir cantores é algo que você quer dedicar a sua atenção real ?”

“Eu não vou perseguir eles, só quero que eles parem de cantar de cantar essa canção”

“Sim e quando um Rei diz que não quer uma coisa e alguém faz, qual você acha que é a reação da patrulha ? Uns dias em uma cela, uma língua cortada ou uma vida na Muralha ?”

“Eu não pensei nisso”

“Bem você deveria ter pensado, você tem muito poder no momento e essas coisas que você faz ou diz sem pensar podem acabar arruinando a vida de muita gente”

“Eu sei”

“E sabe provavelmente logo devem se esquecer da canção, o Porto Real é uma cidade cheia de bardos e pelo que notei eles usam muitas vezes os nobres como inspiração para essas canções mas logo elas são esquecidas, poucas ficam na memória mesmo, e a música tem um ritmo legal mas eu duvido que vai ser a nova O Urso e a Donzela”

“Bom”

“A não ser é claro que você e a adorável Myrcella Waters não lhe dêem motivo para não ser esquecida. Falando nisso Tyrion Lannister me pediu para te agradecer por ter poupado a vida dela, ele disse que foi muito sábio e nobre”

“Não foi a minha idéia, foi ela que bolou com o plano todo do que fazer, quando eu desci lá depois de mais de uma semana eu não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer mas depois que eu falei com ela o caminho que eu devia seguir ficou claro. Para de me olhar assim Mya eu não estou apaixonado por ela ou sei lá o que você está pensando, eu estou um tanto impressionado, ela é interessante”

“Isso soa um pouquinho apaixonado pra mim, mas o que diabos eu sei, é o seu coração, você deve saber melhor do que eu quanto ao que está se passando nele”

“Obrigada”

“Então eu e Edric combinamos de cavalgar amanhã de tarde, você gostaria de ir com a gente ?”

“Eu não tenho um cavalo”

“Tem pelo menos uns setenta nos estábulos”

“Eles são meus ?”

“Sim Gendry eles são” Mya disse bem lentamente como se ela estivesse falando com uma criancinha ou com um débil mental.

Gendry pensou em recusar só por causa daquele tom de voz, mas considerou que apesar de fazer pouco dele Mya tinha lhe dado um bom conselho, e também talvez uma tarde com ela e com Edric não seria tão incomodo quanto ele achava que seria. Gendry nunca tinha cavalgado antes, mas não podia ser tão difícil assim.


	11. Edric III

Aquele dia não estava indo como Edric esperava.

Quando na noite anterior Mya lhe disse que Gendry iria cavalgar com eles ao redor da cidade ele mal pode acreditar, ele até demorou um pouco mais para dormir pensando no dia seguinte e como seria ótimo. Na manhã seguinte ele comentou com os cavaleiros com quem ele treinava e ao almoçar com Margaery também, quando ele contou a noticia para a garota Tyrell ela o abraçou e disse que tinha certeza que ele ia se divertir muito. E ele naquele momento teve certeza que seria verdade, fez com que ele se lembrasse da noite em que Mya chegou na cidade, aquela era a sua memória favorita do período desde que ele chegara no Porto Real, mesmo com Lorde Stark os repreendendo depois pela sua imprudência tinha valido a pena e ele não mudaria nada sobre aquele dia, a idéia de ter algo como aquilo com Gendry era indescritível para ele.

Mas é claro a realidade veio. Gendry parecia meio descoordenado com o cavalo ou indo rápido demais ou lento demais e todas as vezes que Edric estava em um ritmo parecido com o do dele e tentou puxar conversa Gendry respondeu com grunhidos, o único momento em que ele falou mais foi quando ele e Mya estavam um pouco mais a frente dele e Mya começou a cantarolar alguma coisa e Gendry começou a falar com ela alguma coisa com um tom bem irritado, o que só fez Mya rir, e quando Edric os acompanhou e perguntou sobre o que eles estavam falando ambos disseram que não era nada.

Não estava sendo ruim, mas estava tão longe do que ele esperava que ele decidiu tentar imitar um pouco daquela noite com Mya, propôs aos dois uma corrida, foi a única vez em que ele viu um pouco de animação no rosto de Gendry desde que o passeio tinha começado. Por um período eles ficaram páreo a páreo, mas aí Edric começou a correr um pouco a frente deles, tanto que ele só reparou que havia algo errado quando ele ouviu gritos e mandou o cavalo parar.

.

.

.

Sor Barristan Selmy que estava acompanhando Gendry a distancia como um membro da Guarda Real conseguiu resgatá-lo antes que ele se ferisse gravemente, mas não antes que todos vissem o Rei dos Sete Reinos pendurado em seu cavalo gritando. No caminho de volta a Fortaleza Vermelha Gendry parecia estar em muita dor embora ele tentasse disfarçar. Edric e Mya ficaram com ele enquanto o Meistre cuidava e disse que o Rei tinha quebrado o seu braço direito e teria que ficar com ele imobilizado por um tempo. Quando o Meistre se retirou Edric disse :

“Eu sinto muito Vossa Graça, é tudo culpa minha” Edric disse.

“Porque você está se desculpando ? A culpa não foi sua” Mya disse indignada.

“Eu tenho que concordar com ela” Gendry disse olhando não para Edric mas sim para o seu braço inchado.

“Fui eu que sugeri a corrida” Edric disse.

“Sim mas foi ele que não disse que nunca tinha andado de cavalo antes, se não eu tenho certeza que não teria havido corrida nenhuma, sério Gendry o que você estava pensando ?” Mya disse.

“Eu achei que seria mais fácil, e também aquelas coisas prenderam nas minhas botas”

“Talvez você devesse treinar com um pônei” Edric disse e logo se arrependeu.

Ele sabia por conversar com os homens que trabalhavam nos estábulos da Ponta da Tempestade que pôneis eram melhores para iniciantes que queriam aprender a andar de cavalo mas Gendry olhou para ele como se fosse um insulto e disse bem lentamente :

“Um pônei ?”

“Eu sinto muito Vossa Graça eu vou sair agora” Edric disse e saiu do cômodo sem nem ouvir a resposta de Gendry.

Ele já estava quase no fim do corredor quando ele notou Mya atrás dele então Edric parou e quando Mya o alcançou ele disse bem baixinho :

“Ele me odeia, se ele não me odiava antes ele certamente me odeia agora”

“Gendry não te odeia, não seja tão melodramático”

“Mas ele certamente não gosta de mim”

“Talvez, mas essas coisas demoram as vezes, não é porque ele não gosta de você agora que vai continuar assim”

“E se ele nunca gostar de mim ?”

“Então ele é que vai sair perdendo” Mya disse o abraçando pela primeira vez desde a noite em que eles tinham se conhecido.

Era estranho Mya era bem magra mas os abraços dela para ele eram iguaizinhos aos de seu pai : fortes, que faziam com que ele se sentisse seguro. As pessoas quando os conheciam sempre comentavam como ele e Gendry eram a cara de Robert quando jovem, mas Edric tinha começado a achar que era Mya a mais parecida com o falecido Rei, era nela que ele conseguia ver todas as coisas que ele amava sobre o seu pai.

“E sabe você tem a sua velha irmã Mya Stone como prêmio de consolação”

“Você não é um prêmio de consolação”

“Bom. Então você gostaria de voltar a cavalgar, ainda é cedo”

“Acho que vai demorar um bom tempo até que eu queira montar um cavalo de novo”

“Tudo bem, então eu soube que você almoçou novamente com uma certa Margaery Tyrell, me conte como foi”

“Quem te contou ?”

“Meus informantes”

“Você tem informantes ?”

“Maninho você não faz idéia”

Edric sorriu, começou a contar e começou aos poucos voltar a se sentir bem.


	12. Gendry V

Por causa de seu braço quebrado Gendry tinha sido liberado de várias das aulas que ele tinha o hábito de ter pela manhã, e antes que Lorde Stark arranjasse mais responsabilidades para ocupar o tempo livre dele Gendry foi dar uma volta pelo castelo.

Ele se sentiu meio tolo porque antes de Mya falar sobre os cavalos nos estábulos ele ainda não tinha percebido que tudo aquilo tecnicamente pertencia a ele, chegava quase a ser meio assustador, ele já vivia há quase três meses na Fortaleza Vermelha e ainda assim não tinha passado pela maioria dos corredores do lugar, e ao virar naquele corredor ele encontrou um rosto familiar.

Do jeito que Mya havia falado nas últimas vezes em que eles tinham conversado parecia que ele vivia atrás de Myrcella mas esse simplesmente não era o caso, na verdade aquela era a primeira vez que ele via garota desde a sua audiência pública em que ele tinha concedido misericórdia para ela e para Tommen”

“Olá Vossa Graça” Myrcella disse.

“Oi”

“Eu ouvi sobre o seu acidente, eu espero que você se recupere logo”

“Não é tão ruim assim, se fosse pelo acidente eu não estaria aqui nesse momento, agora seria a minha aula de escrita” Gendry disse e instantaneamente se arrependeu.

Não havia dúvida que Myrcella sabia que ele era da plebe antes mas lhe ocorreu que talvez ela não tivesse idéia que ele não sabia ler e escrever quando ele veio para a Fortaleza Vermelha pela primeira vez, então continuou a falar :

“Mas eu ainda estou tendo aulas de outras coisas, hoje mais cedo foi história, e cara não é a toa que os Targaryens acabaram extintos parece que em quase toda geração eles começaram uma guerra civil por algum motivo idiota”

“Realmente parece ter sido o padrão deles. Embora eles não estejam extintos ainda. Os dois filhos do Rei Louco fugiram para Essos no fim da guerra, há alguns meses atrás houve relatos da morte do mais velho Viserys, mas até onde eu sei Daenerys ainda está viva, e se fosse desconsiderado o direito de conquista da Casa Baratheon ela seria a atual Rainha dos Sete Reinos. E em termos de sangue vários Martells se casaram com Targaryens ao longo dos séculos e até você tem um pouquinho de Targaryen”

“Mesmo ? Ninguém me contou isso”

“É pelo lado de uma das suas bisavós : Rhaelle Targaryen a filha mais nova de Aegon o Improvável, ela se casou com o Senhor da Ponta da Tempestade da época”

Gendry ouviu de longe uma voz feminina , uma bem familiar e começou a olhar em volta pra ver se a dona desta estava por ali .

“O que você está procurando ?” Myrcella perguntou.

“Minha irmã, eu achei que eu ouvi a voz dela. E se ela me visse aqui ela falaria coisas... coisas estúpidas que não são nem um pouco verdadeiras que ela acha engraçadas porque ela é estranha”

“Vocês parecem já estarem bem próximos” Myrcella disse sorrindo.

“Nós não estamos, eu acho que ela me acha um idiota, é do Edric que ela é próxima, o que é bem estranho porque eles se conhecem há só uns dois meses”

“Bem geralmente parece ser necessário um período de tempo mais longo de convivência para conexões fortes se formarem, mas eu acredito que haja exceções às vezes, talvez esse tenha sido o caso com os seus irmãos”

“Talvez, mas eu ainda acho meio estranho, por exemplo no dia que eu quebrei o meu braço ela disse que a culpa era minha pelo acidente ter acontecido, aí o Edric disse algo que embaraçou ele eu acho e ele saiu correndo dali, e logo em seguida ela foi atrás dele toda preocupada e quando eu fui olhar ela estava no final do corredor abraçando ele”

Myrcella riu e disse :

“Se você precisava de um abraço da sua irmã mais velha você devia ter pedido pra ela”

“Eu não precisava, ou sequer queria um. Aqueles dois, não me chocaria se nós tivéssemos mais um escândalo nojento de incesto real um dia desses”

O sorriso de Myrcella desapareceu completamente, e Gendry disse :

“Eu sinto muito, eu falei sem pensar. Foi um comentário idiota, eu estava tentando ser engraçado mas acabou saindo grosso”

“Não precisa se desculpar Vossa Graça” Myrcella disse e voltou a sorrir, mas dessa vez o sorriso era duro e forçado Gendry percebeu “Eu devo ir embora agora meu tio deve estar se perguntando onde eu estou”

E ela se virou e começou a andar bem rápido para longe dele.

“Eu sinto muito” ele disse mais alto

Ela se virou respirou fundo e disse :

“Você é um Rei você não precisa se desculpar”

“Sim eu preciso, eu não tive a mesma educação em boas maneiras que você mas eu sei que quando se diz algo sem pensar que acaba magoando outra pessoa você devia se desculpar. E você me disse antes que não tem certeza se houve incesto ou não entre a sua mãe e o seu tio, e se eu houve eu posso ver que te deixa desconfortável. Então eu sinto muito, eu não devia ter dito aquilo”

“Tudo bem eu aceito as suas desculpas”

“Obrigada, não só por isso, pelo seu plano eu não te agradeci direito, eu recebi parabéns pela estratégia de varias pessoas do conselho, até do seu Tyrion, e não fui eu que bolei nada, ugh você deve achar que eu sou o pior Rei”

“Eu não acho”

“Você só está dizendo isso pra ser cortês”

“Eu não estou. Uma das pessoas que poderia ser Rei se você não ocupasse essa posição seria o meu irmão mais velho. A idéia de Joffrey como Rei me assustava desde que eu era bem pequena, então algumas vezes eu rezei para Os Sete para que isso não acontecesse. O que eu pensava era no meu pai vivendo por muito tempo, Joffrey morrendo antes dele e a coroa indo para o meu gentil irmão Tommen. As vezes eu penso que eles resolveram atender as minhas preces mas fizeram isso ocorrer da maneira mais irônica possível. Isso não importa, o que importa é que se fosse o Joffrey no seu lugar ele nunca teria ido falar com um prisioneiro nas celas, ele sequer pensaria sobre o que fazer e sobre as conseqüências que a sua decisão teria, ele teria mandado nos matar no momento em que ele soube da nossa captura. Eu não sei se você é um bom Rei ainda, mas eu acredito que você seja uma boa pessoa e eu posso ver que você está tentando fazer o que é certo, o que é um começo bem melhor que a maioria”

“Obrigada, de novo”

“De nada. Eu tenho que ir agora, eu não estava mentindo antes eu realmente tenho que ir encontrar meu tio Tyrion”

“Claro, eu não vou mais te interromper”

“Tudo bem se você o fizer, apesar de tudo eu gostei das nossas conversas até agora”

“Eu também”

“Então tchau”

“Tchau”


	13. Mya IV

Lorde Stark já tinha lhe dito que Barra se parecia muito com ela quando tinha aquela idade. Mya por enquanto só conseguia ver as mesmas semelhanças que ela dividia com todos os seus outros irmãos : os cabelos negros e os grandes olhos azuis.

Barra Baratheon ia crescer como uma princesa, o que fazia absoluto sentido já que para todos os propósitos legais ela era isso. Se Mya fosse um pouco mais jovem e mais amarga isso provavelmente lhe despertaria inveja mas esse não era o caso, e vendo a bebê brincando com os dedos de Edric ela não sentia nada além de uma singela afeição, que provavelmente só viria a crescer conforme o tempo passasse. E racionalmente ela sabia que crescer como uma princesa não significava que a vida da menina ia ser perfeita, o nascimento dela era até mais baixo que o dos outros, era verdade que as mães de Mya e de Gendry não haviam sido mulheres bem-nascidas, mas a mãe de Barra era uma prostituta. Mya ainda estava se acostumando com as sutilezas dos relacionamentos sociais da corte, mas ela já entendia o suficiente para saber que provavelmente fofoca e escárnio perseguiriam sua irmã mais nova pelo resto de sua vida. Se os deuses fossem bons demoraria muito tempo para que Barra percebesse isso, embora fosse improvável que isso acontecesse se as coisas continuassem daquele jeito.

Mhaegen, a mãe de Barra vivia no castelo, mas nunca saia de seu quarto, a mãe de uma princesa mas ainda assim alguém que devia ficar bem longe das áreas onde os membros da corte circulavam. Ela não parecia se importar muito com isso, apenas feliz de ter sua filha lá com ela segura e feliz. Mya achava que se ela estivesse no seu lugar ela iria enlouquecer vivendo daquele jeito.

Geralmente ela e Edric ficavam quase uma hora brincando com a pequena Barra mas após apenas dez minutos nos aposentos de Mhaegen ela recebeu um comunicado dizendo que o Rei requeria a sua presença.

“O que o Gendry quer com você ?” Edric perguntou.

“Eu não tenho idéia”

.

.

.

Quando ela chegou na sala do trono ela viu que apenas Lorde Stark e Gendry estavam presentes no local.

“Vossa Graça. Lorde Stark.” ela disse e fez a cortesia apropriada.

Francamente ela achava o negócio da cortesia meio bobo, mas tinha se acostumado a fazer, não custava nada e pelo menos assim ela daria menos motivos para os mais esnobes da corte ficarem comentando como ela parecia uma selvagem.

“Obrigada por vir Mya” Lorde Stark disse.

“De nada. Então alguém pode me explicar porque eu vim ?”

“O dia do seu nome vai ser em breve”

“Eu sei, você quer algumas dicas pra presente ?”

Lorde Stark sorriu e disse :

“Talvez mais tarde”

Gendry que não estava sorrindo disse :

“Hum nós achamos que seria bom fazer um torneio e depois um baile no dia”

“Oh, okay, acho que pode ser divertido”

“O negócio é que um monte de gente de casas importantes devem vir”

“Pelo que eu entendo isso é o padrão, vocês nobres adoram os seus torneios”

Lorde Stark disse :

“O que o Rei está tentando dizer é que muitos rapazes de casas nobres viram aqui para conhecê-la”

“E vocês vão me dar como prêmio pro grande vencedor do torneio ?” ela brincou.

“Não Mya, mas você tem que entender que é uma grande oportunidade para você, a maioria das jovens da sua idade já estão casadas ou pelo menos com compromissos firmados”

“Eu não sou uma donzela Lorde Stark” Mya disse sem rodeios.

“Eu considerei que esta fosse uma possibilidade”

“A maioria deve considerar uma certeza”

“Mas independentemente disso ainda deve haver muitos que desejaram cortejá-la”

“Eu não sei se eu quero isso, eu gosto do jeito que as coisas estão” Mya disse e para a sua própria surpresa isso era completamente verdade, ela amava Edric, e passear pelos túneis do castelo com Arya, suas conversas na biblioteca com Tyrion, brincar com a pequena Barra, ela não podia dizer que ela amava Gendry mas ela amava zoar ele o que era um começo. Ela sentia um pouco de falta do Vale, mas a idéia de deixar para trás o Porto Real e ir servir de esposa para algum Lorde qualquer parecia assustadora.

“Ninguém vai te obrigar a se casar se você não quiser, mas você deveria considerar isso” Lorde Stark disse.

Mya não respondeu, ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça e foi embora da sala do trono, dessa vez sem se importar em fazer as cortesias apropriadas.


	14. Edric IV

Edric passara a semana bem animado para o torneio, Sor Loras tinha pedido para ele ser seu escudeiro e ele prontamente aceitara. É claro que tinha uma parte dele que queria competir por si mesmo, ele certamente tinha pratica o suficiente, mas ir direto como cavaleiro sem sequer ser um escudeiro talvez fosse mal visto, e servir de escudeiro não era tão ruim, ele treinara com Sor Loras e conversara com outros garotos da sua idade que também eram escudeiros como Podric Payne ou Edric Dayne, os dois primeiros dias do torneio tinham sido uns dos mais divertidos de sua vida.

Mas o terceiro estava diferente. Não apenas Gendry e Mya não pareciam estar se divertindo muito, mas eles estavam assim desde que os preparativos para o torneio começaram (embora Edric não conseguisse entender direito o porque) o que era estranho era que tudo parecia um tanto mais tenso, lhe ocorreu que talvez fosse só paranóia já que mais cedo quando ele estava limpando o equipamento de Sor Loras ele ouvira um dos cavaleiros andantes falando de um rumor sobre um exército sendo avistado aos redores da cidade, os outros cavaleiros que falavam com esse homem riram. Ele contou para Lorde Stark o que tinha ouvido e continuou prontamente com seus afazeres como escudeiro.

Durante as batalhas ele conseguia esquecer o que tinha ouvido mais cedo, mas nos intervalos voltava, tentando se distrair ele resolveu conversar um pouco com Loras.

“Então se você ganhar quem você vai coroar a Rainha do amor da beleza ?”

“Eu não decidi ainda, provavelmente a minha irmã”

“Acho que se eu estivesse no seu lugar eu faria o mesmo”

“Com a sua irmã, ou com a minha irmã ?”

Edric ficou vermelho e Loras riu.

Ele estava começando a se sentir relaxado quando ele ouviu um grito e quando virou a cabeça para ver de onde este vinha viu um monte de flechas sendo disparadas na direção da arena.

.

.

.

Sor Loras tinha recebido uma flechada no ombro, Edric o arrastou para debaixo de uma bancada e pegou a sua espada.

Todos estavam com suas espadas na mão mas sem saber direito para quem apontar, não durou muito tempo, logo o combate começou. Ele viu de longe bandeiras com um cervo e com um leão juntos. Ele entendeu, quando ouvi falar mais cedo sobre a cidade estar cercada era a isso que estavam se referindo. Não havia lugar para onde correr, Edric olhou para o lugar do Rei e Gendry não estava lá, talvez ele tenha escapado, ou talvez já tenha sido capturado.

Ele ouvira muitos soldados falando da confusão da batalha, parecia excitante nas histórias, será que algumas vez seu pai sentiu o medo que ele sentia agora em batalha ?

“Onde está o bastardo ?” Uma voz perguntou bem alto.

“Aqui” Outra pessoa que estava perto de Edric disse.

Um caminho se abriu para alguém passar , Edric nunca tinha o visto antes mas o reconheceu na hora os cabelos loiros, olhos verdes e uma expressão de arrogância, aquele era Joffrey sem dúvida, e com dois homens enormes ao seu lado. Cleganes, Edric tinha quase certeza, a Montanha e o Cão-de-Caça. E ele andou diretamente na direção dele.

Talvez fosse pela confiança de saber que os homens que o cercavam interviriam na luta caso desse algum sinal de ir mal para o seu lado, ou talvez ele simplesmente não achava que Edric fosse ser qualquer ameaça, porque ele o atacou sozinho.

Edric não estava vestido como um cavaleiro, apenas como um escudeiro sem uma armadura, apenas a espada de Sor Loras em sua mão, uma espada no lugar certo poderia acabar com ele, mas nenhum ocorreu, talvez os deuses estejam ao meu lado Edric pensou, e simples assim uma idéia se formou, um jeito de talvez garantir que a cidade não seria devastada pelo exército que cercava a cidade, um jeito de talvez ganhar. Edric se moveu rápido e colocou sua espada contra a garganta de Joffrey, ele podia ter a rasgado mas não manteve sua espada parada, ele respirou fundo e disse o mais alto que pode :

“Como é meu direito eu exijo um combate dos sete para ser decidido pelos deuses quem é o verdadeiro herdeiro do trono”

Joffrey não abaixou a espada, na verdade olhou para ele como se Edric fosse um idiota, mas aí outra pessoa aceitou por ele, alguém comandava mais respeito do que qualquer um dos Reis que Edric conhecera.

“Ele aceita” Tywin Lannister disse.


	15. Gendry VI

Um julgamento de sete é outra forma de julgamento por combate, antigo e raramente invocado, veio do mar estreito com os ândalos e os sete deuses. Em qualquer julgamento por combate, o acusado e o acusador pedem aos deuses que decidam a questão entre eles. Os ândalos acreditavam se sete campeões lutassem de cada lado os deuses sendo assim honrados estariam mais dispostos a intervir e garantir que o resultado justo fosse alcançado. Foi isso que Lorde Stark explicou para Gendry que nunca tinha ouvido falar disso, Edric adicionou que não acontecia há muito tempo, o último que ele sabia ocorrera entre Sor Duncan o Alto e o Príncipe Daerion Targaryen.

“Tá, isso eu entendi, mas o que eu não entendo é porque ele aceitou ? Ele tem o exército cercando a cidade, e eu duvido que não demoraria para esses nobres trocarem de lado”Gendry disse.

“Eu acho que você subestima os seus súditos Gendry”

“E eu acho que o Senhor os superestima Lorde Stark, e você não me respondeu porque Tywin aceitou a proposta do Edric”

“Pelo nome da família eu suponho, mesmo que ele ganhasse a batalha e colocasse Joffrey no trono os rumores quanto ao incesto de seus filhos continuaria por gerações, principalmente após terem visto você e seus irmãos, um julgamento dos sete é algo conectado aos deuses, é justiça, se ele ganhasse seria o mais próximo de um decreto divino que o incesto entre seus filhos é apenas um rumor. E ele tem Gregor Clegane como um dos seus Sete com certeza então tem uma chance bem grande dele vencer”

“Você pensou nisso quando você pediu por esse tipo de combate ?” Gendry perguntou para Edric.

“Não, eu pensei que se ele aceitasse não teria motivo pra eles saquearem a cidade, que não haveria batalhas, que as únicas pessoas que se machucariam seriam aquelas do combate”

“Porque você simplesmente não cortou a garganta daquele Joffrey e acabou de uma vez com isso tudo ? Pelo que a Arya me contou ele mais do que merecia”

“Se eu fizesse isso ainda haveria dois herdeiros”

“A Myrcella me prometeu que nem ela ou o Tommen iriam atrás da coroa”

“Ela é uma Lannister, você acha realmente que você pode confiar na palavra dela ?”

Gendry queria dizer sim, mas até na sua cabeça soava tão inocente, tão estúpido. Então ele ficou em silencio e Edric continuou :

“E também se eu matasse ele com certeza os Cleganes me matariam na hora sem hesitar”

“Yeah eu acho que eles fariam isso, você fez certo Edric”

“Obrigada Gendry”

“Então Lorde Stark, alguém se ofereceu ?”

“Muitos Vossa Graça” Lorde Stark respondeu “Barristan Selmy, o seu tio Stannis, meu filho Robb, Garlan Tyrell, Thoros de Myr e Oberyn Martell”

“Então falta um”

“Não Gendry, eu sou o sétimo” Edric respondeu.

“Você é praticamente uma criança, isso é ridículo”

“Eu só sou alguns meses mais novo que você, e isso é irrelevante eu fiz o desafio, eu tenho que participar”

“Você fez como um herdeiro então eu posso ir no seu lugar”

“Não você não poderia, a sua mão ainda não está dobrando direito por causa da sua queda de cavalo, e em geral o meu treinamento é melhor que o seu nessa área, e caso eu acabe ferido ou morra a minha perda seria bem menos significativa que a sua”

“Isso não é verdade”

“Sim é. Eu sei que você não gosta muito de mim, e tudo bem, mas por favor veja que eu posso te ajudar, me deixe te ajudar”

De novo Gendry não soube o que dizer, e Edric acabou preenchendo ele mesmo o silêncio :

“Tem uma coisa que eu preciso fazer antes do combate”

“O que ?”

“Me tornar um cavaleiro. Qualquer cavaleiro pode fazer outro cavaleiro, mas significaria muito pra mim se fosse o meu Rei que fizesse isso”

“Tudo bem”

Edric sorriu para ele e se ajoelhou. Gendry pegou a espada que tinha pertencido ao pai deles, a pousou no ombro de Edric e torceu para se lembrar das palavras corretamente :

"Edric Baratheon em nome do Pai eu te ordeno a ser justo. Em nome da Donzela eu te ordeno a proteger todas as mulheres. Em nome da Mãe eu te ordeno a defender os jovens e inocentes. Em nome do Guerreiro eu te ordeno a ser bravo"


	16. Mya V

Mya parecia mais como uma princesa do que nunca quando ela se sentou ao lado de seu irmão, seu Rei, para assistir o julgamento dos sete naquele entardecer. Ela usava um vestido negro com detalhes em ouro que tinha sido um presente dos Tyrells alguns dias antes, seu cabelo pela manhã tinha sido preso de um jeito que fazia parecer que este era tão longo quanto os da maioria das damas da corte ao invés de mal passar de seus ombros como era a realidade. Ela olhou para a arena com um olhar triste, ela parecia surpreendentemente vulnerável e delicada aquele dia, ninguém suspeitaria que ela tinha um punhal escondido em um dos bolsos de seu vestido, ela estava bem ciente que caso o pior acontecesse aquilo não era o suficiente para escapar mesmo que ela tivesse muita sorte mas era melhor do que a outra opção, se ela fosse morrer não seria dócil em uma execução pública, ela morreria lutando.

Nossa é a fúria era o lema da casa Baratheon, Mya sempre achou um tanto estranho alguém se gabar de ter raiva , mas muita das coisas que os nobres faziam simplesmente não tinham sentido. Naquela noite lhe ocorreu que talvez não fosse algo pra se gabar, que fosse apenas descritivo, porque ela sentia fúria dentro dela.

Ela sentia raiva de Gendry e de Lorde Stark por terem organizado aquele estúpido torneio pra tentar arranjar um pretendente pra ela que acabou permitindo que um exército viesse para o Porto Real sem grandes suspeitas. Ela sentia raiva dos Lannisters por cercarem a cidade, mas acima de tudo ela sentia raiva de Robert. Se houvesse um inferno ela esperava que ele estivesse sofrendo muito naquele momento, em todas a sua vida ele não ligara nem um pouco para nenhum deles mas aí nos seus últimos momentos ele resolveu arrastá-los para aquela vida que eles não estavam nem um pouco preparados para porque ele simplesmente não queria deixar o trono para seus irmãos. Do jeito que ela via se isso tivesse ocorrido ela ainda estaria no Vale vivendo a sua vida de sempre, Gendry estaria como aprendiz de ferreiro e pelo que ela observara ele provavelmente acharia bem mais prazer nessa profissão do que como Rei, e Edric estaria na Ponta da Tempestade, ela nunca teria o conhecido mas isso não importava muito se ele estivesse seguro e feliz.

Os sete do lado dos Lannisters eram Joffrey, Gregor Clegane, Jaime Lannister, Sandor Clegane, Janos Slynt ,Osmund Kettleblack e Osfryd Kettleblack. Os sete do lado do lado de Edric eram Barristan Selmy, Stannis Baratheon, Robb Stark, Garlan Tyrell, Thoros de Myr, Oberyn Martell e é claro o próprio Edric. E parecia que todo o Porto Real tinha aparecido para ver o combate, algo na opinião de Mya um tanto tolo, um julgamento de sete na teoria deveria garantir que o assunto acabaria por ali mas na pratica ela duvidava, as pessoas não eram honrosas e nobres, principalmente não se o lado de Edric acabasse como o perdedor.

Quando ela finalmente pode vê-lo pouco antes do combate começar a primeira coisa que ele disse é que tudo iria ficar bem, que a cidade não seria saqueada, que os únicos que se feririam ou morreriam seriam os quatorze que estavam no combate, ele disse que ela provavelmente seria mandada para de volta para o Vale, Gendry para a muralha e que os outros seriam perdoados, e ele não pareceu ter dúvida nenhuma quando disse isso, e Mya decidiu que não seria ela que plantaria tais dúvidas em sua cabeça. Mas ela sabia que não era porque Gendry tinha decidido não matar Tommen e Myrcella que isso significava que Joffrey faria o mesmo, na verdade pelo que ela ouvira as chances disso acontecer eram praticamente nulas. Se Edric perdesse certamente ela morreria, Gendry morreria, até mesmo a pequena Barra que nem sabia falar ainda morreria com certeza, e havia chances do mesmo acontecer com aqueles que tinham ficado ao lado deles nos últimos meses.

Quando o combate começou o homem que parecia um monstro de tão grande foi na direção de seu irmão mas Oberyn Martell se colocou entre eles e começou a duelar com ele e dizer alguma coisa sobre a sua irmã, e para a surpresa do público Sandor Clegane o cão de caça se juntou a eles, só que atacando seu próprio irmão ao invés de Oberyn. Também logo veio Osfryd Kettleblack mas Thoros de Myr se colocou entre eles e começou a cruzar sua espada com ele quase até o final do combate.

O primeiro do outro lado a morrer foi Osmund Kettleblack pela espada de Barristan Selmy que tinha sido o encarregado de proteger Edric. O primeiro do lado deles a morrer foi Robb Stark pela espada de Jaime Lannister, o único momento em que Mya tirou seus olhos da arena foi aquele para ver a expressão triste e horrorizada de Lorde Stark ao seu lado. Em seguida foi seu tio Stannis que Jaime Lannister lutou, e que Jaime Lannister matou. Pouco depois do outro lado da arena Sandor e Oberyn morreram mas levaram Gregor junto com eles.

Garlan Tyrell estava lutando contra Janos Slynt do outro lado da arena, Thoros ainda contra Osfryd, e Jaime Lannister contra Barristan Selmy. Sobrando apenas Joffrey contra Edric sozinhos, era quase poético realmente.

A batalha estava acirrada entre os dois, cada um defendendo cada golpe que o outro dava, mas aí Edric não defendeu um e Joffrey conseguiu dar um bom golpe em seu braço direito, e um som horrível de carne se rasgando acompanhado pelo grito de Edric seguiu.

Seu irmão caiu no chão e sua espada foi jogada para longe na queda, Joffrey levantou sua espada para lhe dar um golpe mortal, e ele ainda estava rindo quando Thoros de Myr que tinha acabado de matar Osfryd Kettleblack avançou e embalou sua espada na barriga até as costas de Joffrey.

Mya parecia a perfeita princesa no começo do julgamento, mas não no final, porque uma perfeita princesa, ou mesmo dama, nunca teria dado um grito de felicidade ao ver alguém caindo morto no chão.


	17. Edric V

Os momentos após o fim do julgamento passaram como um borrão para Edric, ele sabia que ele deveria se sentir vitorioso e feliz mas tudo que ele podia sentir no momento era a dor em seu braço e nos corpos sem vida que o cercavam, alguém veio socorrê-lo mas ele não conseguia se lembrar direito quem, e dentro da fortaleza um dos meistres lhe deu o leite da papoula e suas memórias do que seguiram ficaram ainda mais nebulosas. Ele se lembra de acordar e ver Mya lá ao lado dele, e também da dor e logo adormecer de novo, ele achou ter visto Gendry algumas outras vezes no canto do quarto olhando para ele, mas quando finalmente acordou de vez ele conclui que isso provavelmente havia sido só um delírio causado pela febre.

Edric acordou na madrugada sem sentir dor, e mesmo antes de olhar para conferir ele já previu corretamente o motivo disso. Ele desenrolou as bandagens que estavam em seu braço direito com a mão esquerda, havia muito volume nas bandagens então havia a esperança dele estar errado, e esta logo acabou e ele não encontrou nada no lugar onde a mão direita dele deveria estar, ele deve ter feito algum som sem perceber porque Meistre Pycelle que estava dormindo na cadeira acordou e disse :

“Sor Edric você não devia ter retirado seus curativos”

Sor Edric, por um momento Edric ficou meio confuso, ele tinha se esquecido que ele havia se tornado um cavaleiro, talvez ele não fosse mais um realmente, era difícil imaginar um futuro com mais batalhas sem a sua mão, talvez ele nunca tivesse nascido pra ser um, as lutas sempre pareciam tão excitantes nas histórias e nas canções mas na arena no julgamento tudo que ele lembrava de sentir era medo e horror de ver os outros participantes morrendo.

“Mais alguém além de mim ficou ferido ?” Edric perguntou.

“Sor Barristan ficou aqui por um dia, mas logo já estava de pé, Sor Garlan Tyrell resistiu até o segundo dia mas acabou morrendo, os ferimentos dele infeccionaram e houve muito pouco que eu pude fazer”

“Foi isso que aconteceu com a minha-“

“Sim, nós fizemos de tudo no primeiro dia, mas se não cortássemos arriscava a infecção espalhar para o resto do seu corpo”

“Eu entendo” Edric sentiu que talvez ele deveria agradecer a Meistre Pycelle, ele sempre havia sido parabenizado pelas suas boas maneiras e aqueles que te prestam serviços médicos mereciam gratidão, mas ele não conseguia nem pensar em dizer essas palavras. Ele respirou fundo e disse para si mesmo que ele devia parar de pensar na sua mão, afinal não havia sido a maior perda daquele julgamento “Eu tenho que sair”

“Meu príncipe você deve permanecer aqui por mais alguns dias”

“Eu sei, mas tem uma coisa que eu preciso fazer, só alguns minutos eu vou voltar logo”

“Como você quiser, mas primeiro me deixe colocar novos curativos”

.

.

.

Na frente da porta do quarto Edric começou a achar que talvez tinha sido uma má idéia afinal ter saio da enfermaria, já passava da meia-noite e ela provavelmente já estaria dormindo, na verdade já haviam se passado três dias desde o julgamento então ela talvez nem estivesse mais lá, mas ele já tinha ido até lá e Meistre Pycelle tinha acordado dois guardas para acompanhá-lo até ali, então ele sentiu que devia pelo menos conferir. Ele deu duas batidas leves na porta, algo que ela só ouviria se já estivesse acordada. E ela estava, Shireen abriu a porta parecendo ligeiramente confusa pela presença dele ali.

“Eu sinto muito pelo horário, eu deveria ter esperado até a manhã”

Shireen não respondeu, ela apenas continuou olhando para ele. Edric respirou fundo e disse :

“Eu vim aqui para lhe dar as minhas condolências pela morte de seu pai”

“Obrigada” ela disse.

“Eu posso entrar ?”

“Sim” ela disse.

Quando os guardas vieram atrás de Edric ele pediu que eles ficassem do lado de fora, porque a conversa que ele teria com sua prima era particular, os dois guardas se entreolharam incertos mas silenciosamente decidiram que era menos arriscado desobedecer as ordens de meistre Pycelle que tinha dito que o menino não deveria ficar sozinho do que negar um pedido do príncipe real.

“Onde está a sua mãe ?” Edric perguntou ao constatar que Shireen estava sozinha no quarto.

“Com Lady Melisandre”

“A Sacerdotisa do Deus Vermelho ?”

“Sim, você veio aqui pela minha mãe ?”

“Não, eu tenho uma questão sobre o seu pai, eu não sei se você pode responder mas eu tenho que perguntar”

“Okay pergunte”

“Eu não entendo porque ele se ofereceu para ser um dos meus campeões, eu sempre tive a impressão que ele não gostava de mim, que ele me odiava na verdade”

“Ele não gostava, mas o Gendry é Rei por lei, e você e sua irmã os verdadeiros herdeiros do meu tio Robert”

“Eu ainda não entendo”

Shireen sorriu, era um sorriso meio triste de alguém que está se lembrando de alguma distante, mas era melhor do que nada.

“Meu pai não era um homem agradável, ele não tinha muitos amigos, na verdade eu acho que provavelmente apenas eu, Meistre Cressen e Sor Davos estamos realmente tristes pela sua morte; mas ele era um bom homem, um homem justo, quando ele se ajoelhou diante do seu irmão ele prometeu defende-lo, ele foi para a arena porque ele sentia que era o seu dever, simples assim”

“Você está errada : eu estou triste pela morte de seu pai, eu sempre vou ser grato pelo sacrifício dele, e de todas as perdas que houveram no julgamento a da vida dele é a que mais lamento, e se houver qualquer coisa que você precise você sempre poderá vir pra mim que eu prometo que vou fazer tudo ao meu alcance para te ajudar”

“Tem uma coisa que eu gostaria sim : de poder enterrar meu pai na Ponta da Tempestade, ele amava aquele lugar bem mais do que a Pedra do Dragão, foi o lugar que ele cresceu, pelo qual ele lutou e passou fome e eu acho que era lá que ele gostaria que seu corpo repousasse, e eu acho que se for você a pedir para nosso tio Renly ele não recusaria”

“Eu vou fazer isso assim que amanhecer”

Edric disse e se sentiu um inútil, ele realmente podia fazer isso e ele faria, sem qualquer esforço ou preocupação, e esse era o problema, não era o suficiente, não chegava nem perto de ser.


	18. Gendry VII

Se fosse apenas pela sua escolha Gendry teria requerido uma audiência em particular com Thoros de Myr logo após o julgamento ter acabado, mas havia assuntos mais importantes a serem tratados como o exército enorme que cercava a cidade e o homem que havia trazido eles para lá.

Durante a sua infância no Porto Real Gendry vira varias vezes o Rei Robert de longe, e o que mais o marcou dessas visões era como Robert não parecia nem um pouco como a sua idéia de como um Rei deveria ser, ele era só mais um velho beberrão que ria demais que podia ser encontrado em qualquer taverna quer ele tivesse uma coroa na sua cabeça ou não. Mas Tywin Lannister parecia com um Rei, mesmo derrotado ele olhava para Gendry assim como todos os outros que estavam a sua volta como se ele fosse naturalmente e irrevogavelmente superior a todos eles. Mas apesar disso ele se ajoelhou e pediu pela misericórdia da coroa em nome da vida de seu filho. Petyr Baelish tinha dito para ele que o que Tywin queria era que Jaime fosse apenas retirado da Guarda Real e fosse colocado como o legitimo herdeiro do Rochedo Casterly, mas até Gendry conseguia ver que essa não era uma opção viável, e Jaime foi mandado para a muralha.

Assim que Thoros apareceu Gendry perguntou sem rodeios :

“Porque você se ofereceu para participar do combate ?”

“A fama e a glória, também aquele pirralho Joffrey sempre me irritou”

“Eu estou falando sério”

“Eu também Vossa Graça, você teve o desprazer de conversar com ele alguma vez ? O rapaz era insuportável”

“O que eu estou perguntando é porque um sacerdote vermelho se ofereceria para participar de um julgamento dos sete ?”

Thoros sorriu.

Comparado com a audiência de antes deveria ser simples falar com Thoros, mas a pratica não era, Tywin era intimidador mas no fim ele era apenas um homem, mas as coisas que ele vira nas chamas de Melisandre ainda invadiam os seus sonhos e causavam um frio em sua espinha. No dia do julgamento a mente de Gendry estava tão focada em outras coisas que ele mal parara para pensar nos nomes dos homens que se ofereceram para lutar por seu irmão, a estranheza de Thoros de Myr estar entre eles só surgiu na sua mente horas depois mais especificamente quando a espada dele atravessou a barriga de Joffrey, porque isso indicava que talvez realmente houvesse algum tipo de intervenção divina na batalha a sua frente, mas ele duvidava que esta viesse dos Sete.

“Como eu disse antes vossa graça : fama e glória, e talvez um pouquinho de sugestão de uma amiga”

“Melisandre ?”

“Sim”

“O que ela quer comigo ?”

“Você teria que perguntar para ela”

“Eu já perguntei e ela só me da respostas evasivas”

“Eventualmente as respostas devem aparecer, então eu recomendaria apenas ser grato, você tem o seu trono e a sua coroa na sua cabeça, e o seu irmão vivo mesmo que com algumas partes faltando”

“Eu estou agradecido por você ter salvado a vida de Edric.

“Eu estava me referindo a ser grato ao Senhor da Luz, mas de qualquer maneira, de nada Vossa Graça”


	19. Mya VI

Os meses após o dia de seu nome passaram lentamente para Mya. Ela gostava de suas aulas, e nem todos os homens que ela era apresentada com o prospecto de corteja-la eram desagradáveis mas ainda assim vida de uma princesa da corte era bem tediosa, quase a fazia sentir falta de ser a garota das mulas, e ela definitivamente sentia falta do Vale. Talvez tenha sido por isso que quando uma carta chegou da muralha pedindo ajuda real ela aceitou ir para o Norte junto com os soldados enviados como uma representante da coroa. E também seria ela ou Edric já que o lugar de Gendry seria lá a não ser que as coisas realmente piorassem, e embora ela não soubesse ao certo como ele estava ela achava que seria errado separa-lo completamente de sua família após as coisas que tinham acontecido no julgamento dos sete. Edric tinha partido rumo a Ponta da Tempestade para o enterro de seu tio Stannis e ao invés de retornar para o Porto Real após isso ele foi para a Pedra do Dragão como convidado de Shireen. Ele mandava cartas para ela semanalmente, falando sobre tudo e sobre nada ao mesmo tempo, e ela decidiu não forçar demais, quando ele sentisse vontade de falar sobre as coisas grandes ele falaria, ela esperava. Ela também esperava que ele fosse informado de mandar as próximas cartas para a patrulha da noite.

“Obrigada por ir, eu espero que a sua jornada seja boa” Gendry disse quando ela estava prestes a partir.

“Eu também”

“Ok. Adeus irmãozinho, tente não arruinar o reino enquanto eu estiver fora”

“Eu vou tentar”

Ai Gendry a abraçou, o que Mya achou muito esquisito já que o relacionamento dificilmente poderia ser descrito como próximo, mas aí ele disse baixo :

“Eu quero que você me escreva e me diga o que tá acontecendo na muralha, tem havido muitas histórias estranhas sobre o Norte e eu não sei em quem confiar”

“E você confia em mim ?”

“Sim, eu confio” ele disse e finalmente terminou o abraço desconfortavelmente longo.

Ela não soube direito o que dizer, então apenas assentiu com a cabeça, e torceu para que aquela confiança que Gendry tinha para com ela não se mostrasse um erro.

Mya partiu do Porto Real durante o dia, com criancinhas acenando para ela enquanto ela cavalgava para longe acompanhada por um batalhão de soldados. Lhe ocorreu que talvez ela fosse sentir falta daquele lugar também.


	20. Gendry VIII

“Já estava começando achar que você tinha esquecido” Myrcella disse sorrindo quando Gendry passou pela porta da biblioteca do castelo.

“A reunião do conselho demorou mais do que eu previ” ele mentiu.

Porque a verdade é que ele estava esperando para a troca de turnos de seus guardas, porque embora ele não achasse que algum dos homens da guarda real faria fofocas ele podia sentir algum deles o julgando, embora ele não estivesse fazendo nada de errado. Mesmo antes dele ganhar sua coroa Gendry estava bem ciente que segredos faziam parte da vida de um Rei, mas ele sentia bem tolo por um desses segredos ser as suas ocasionais idas a biblioteca para jogar xadrez com uma garota. Embora isso não fosse o suficiente para ele considerar parar de fazer isso.

Algum tempo após o ataque dos Lannisters a capital Lorde Stark veio falar com ele e nessa conversa ele sugeriu que um dos motivos pelo qual o ataque ocorreu era porque Tywin Lannister estava bem confiante que Myrcella e Tommen continuariam seguros mesmo se ele atacasse, e o motivo dessa confiança vinha dos rumores que Myrcella tinha se tornado uma favorita do Rei. Gendry ficou mortificado quando Lorde Stark disse isso já era bem embaraçosa a idéia da sua afeição tola por Myrcella ser conhecimento público, mas a possibilidade de que pessoas poderiam ter morrido por isso era horrível.

Se Gendry fosse honesto ele teria que admitir que não gostava tanto assim do jogo, o lembrava demais da vida real, e ele pelo jeito não tinha muito talento para a coisa (o que novamente o lembrava da vida real), e das poucas vezes que ele ganhou ele teve a distinta impressão que ele só conseguiu fazer isso porque Myrcella o deixou. Mas era agradável por umas duas horas saber que as suas decisões não afetariam vidas, apenas as peças do tabuleiro, e que caso ele tomasse todas as decisões erradas o máximo de dano que teria seria Myrcella vencer e dar um sorriso ligeiramente convencido, e nem era tão ruim assim porque até mesmo aquele sorriso era bonito pra caramba pra ele. Embora ele admitia que ele não gostava quando ela o corrigia em meio a um movimento, como ela fez algum tempo após aquela partida ter começado :

“Você não pode fazer isso”

“Porque não ?”

“Esse movimento só é permitido a Rainha, não ao Rei”

“Isso é estúpido”

“Não fui eu que inventei as regras”

“Sim, mas é a senhora que insiste em garantir que elas sejam cumpridas”

“Senhorita. E você que pediu pra te ensinar, e que tipo de tutora eu seria se eu deixasse você roubar ?”

“Uma boazinha ?”

“Uma incompetente”

“Tá, mas você tem que admitir que é irrealista, um Rei tem bem mais poder do que uma Rainha”

“E Vossa Graça por um acaso já conheceu uma Rainha para saber com certeza se o poder que ela exerceria na pratica não seria maior do que a de um Rei ?”

“Não, mas você conheceu, o poder que a sua mãe exercia era maior do que o do meu pai ?”

“Bem de acordo com a lei minha mãe não mereceu ser classificada como Rainha desde pelo menos nove meses antes do Joffrey nascer, e eu não estava viva nessa época, então tecnicamente eu nunca conheci uma Rainha”

“Acho que eu vou ter que esperar até eu achar a minha Rainha para saber na prática”

“Provavelmente sim” ela disse parecendo um pouco triste de repente.

“Tudo bem ?”

“Sim, só lembrar da minha mãe tende a me deixar um tanto melancólica”

“Você teve alguma noticia dela ?”

“Não, nem mesmo uma carta. Meu tio diz que não sabe onde ela está, mas eu não sei se eu acredito nele”

“Eu achei que vocês se davam bem”

“Nós nos damos, meu tio Tyrion é provavelmente a minha pessoa favorita na família, mas eu não espero que ele sempre me diga a verdade sobre tudo”

“Entendo. Mas sabe sobre a sua mãe não é porque ela não escreveu que isso signifique que ela não esteja pensando em você”

“Talvez, e eu suponho que nenhuma carta é melhor do que uma carta dela me dizendo o quanto me odeia”

“Ela não diria disso”

“Eu gosto de pensar que sim, mas eu tenho minhas dúvidas. Eu estou certa que no momento em que minha mãe soube o que eu fiz ela deve ter gritado de raiva, talvez ela me odeie agora, eu não me arrependo da minha decisão de te reconhecer como Rei, eu nunca sacrificaria a minha vida e a de meu irmão em nome do orgulho da minha mãe, mas pensar no que ela deve achar de mim agora é bem perturbador”

“Ela é sua mãe ela te ama, se ela culpa alguém deve ser eu”

“Ela provavelmente culpa a nós dois e mais um mundo de pessoas, mas obrigada por dizer isso”

“De nada, então vamos voltar ao jogo ?”

“Como você quiser meu Rei”


	21. Edric VI

Edric Baratheon acordou vendo chamas do outro lado da janela brilhando forte, no seu primeiro mês na Pedra do Dragão ele se assustara ao ver que os fogos que Melisandre acendia chegavam a altura da janela do seu quarto no terceiro andar, mas agora era apenas irritante. E ele tinha certeza que ela estava fazendo de propósito, ele mudara de quarto seis vezes, e toda vez a sacerdotisa vermelha mudava seu local de devoção para em frente ao lugar onde ele estava dormindo. Ele encaixou sua prótese, colocou suas roupas e desceu as escadas.

“Meu príncipe, a que devemos a honra da sua presença nessa noite ?” Melisandre perguntou.

“Nessa madrugada na verdade”

“As luzes o acordaram novamente ? Eu sinto muito”

Nesse momento Selyse se colocou entre eles :

“Não se desculpe Lady Melisandre, ser um príncipe não da a ele o direito de interferir com nossas praticas religiosas.”

“Eu certa que o seu convidado não pretendia nenhuma ofensa, certo meu príncipe ?”

“Não, mas seria bom se as senhoras pudessem acender os seus fogos num horário em que as outras pessoas do castelo não estejam dormindo”

“O senhor da luz não pode se acomodar aos horários de nós simples mortais, ele nos chama quando for o horário certo para ele se comunicar”

Edric teve que usar muito do seu autocontrole para não rolar seus olhos após ouvir isso.

.

.

.

Edric encontrou a Senhora da Pedra do Dragão no caminho de volta para o seu quarto.

“Elas te acordaram também ?” Edric perguntou.

“Não, eu não fui dormir ainda” Shireen respondeu.

“Já devem passar das três da manhã”

“Eu estava com lendo um livro na biblioteca. Então você e minha mãe discutiram de novo ?”

“Não, não muito pelo menos”

“Eu vou tentar falar com ela”

“Sua mãe não é o problema, a Mulher Vermelha no entanto-”

“Edric, Lady Melisandre trás conforto para a minha mãe, eu não posso a expulsar da ilha”

“Eu não estou te pedindo pra fazer isso”

“Bom, porque eu teria que negar esse pedido caso ele fosse feito”

“Tem alguma coisa estranha. Ela está tentando fazer com que eu vá embora”

“Edric você está sendo paranóico, você devia dormir um pouco, o sono parece estar te afetando de uma maneira negativa”

“Ou talvez ela tenha colocado uma maldição em mim”

Shireen sorriu, e ele sorriu de volta só por causa disso, demorou mais de um mês após a morte de seu pai até que sua prima voltasse a sorrir, já haviam se passado quase cinco meses desde o julgamento dos sete e os sorrisos de sua prima ainda eram eventos relativamente raros.

“Você devia dormir também, se não você vai começar a ficar que nem eu”

“Isso não seria tão ruim, mas sim eu deveria, boa noite Edric”

“Boa noite Shireen”


	22. Mya VII

“Para de agir tão nervoso.Nós estamos disfarçados, ninguém reparou na gente” Mya disse.

“Como você pode ter certeza ?” Arys perguntou

“Tendo”

“Você devia ter me permitido averiguar sozinho princesa, este não é um lugar apropriado para alguém na sua posição”

Mya sabia que era verdade : de todos os lugares que uma princesa não devia frequentar um bordel provavelmente ficaria no topo da lista, a não se é claro em extremas circunstancias por exemplo para averiguar se outra princesa tivesse nascido em um. Pouco antes de sua partida quando ela interrogou Lorde Eddard sobre os outros irmãos e irmãos que ela podia ter ele alegou que recebera mais de cinquenta alegações por vários cantos do reino então demoraria para averiguar todas. Quando ela perguntou se havia alguém no seu caminho para o Norte, e ele lhe deu uma lista com três nomes que ele achava que poderiam ser reais, que as datas das alegações já tinham sido averiguadas, o primeiro havia sido um menino de sete anos, simpático e fofo, e havia certamente indicio que a mãe do menino tinha tido relações com o Rei Robert, mas os olhos do menino eram de um tom azul esverdeado e seus cabelos castanhos, e a mãe do menino tinha olhos castanhos, talvez houvesse alguma chance dele ter o sangue Baratheon, assim como havia em Myrcella e Tommen, mas parecia bem improvável. Mas talvez com Bella Rivers se mostrasse verdadeiro.

Sor Arys Oakheart da Guarda Real que tinha sido mandado para protegê-la na sua viagem ao Norte tinha um ponto, mas ela estava curiosa de ver a garota com seus próprios olhos. E naquele instante ela viu.

A garota era mais baixa que ela, seus cabelos mais longos e enrolados indo até a cintura e seu corpo tinha mais curvas. Mas ela tinha olhos azuis, os cabelos negros, e um sorriso igualzinho ao de Edric quando ele fazia algo meio travesso, ela era sua irmã, Mya tinha certeza.

“Então dois ? Madame não me contou isso, mas sem problemas, talvez custe um pouquinho a mais mas eu garanto a vocês dois que vai valer a pena” Bella disse

“Olá, meu nome é Mya, meu companheiro é Sor Arys da guarda Real, eu tenho motivos para acreditar que você talvez seja minha irmã”

“Oh, vocês ouviram que O Pêssego agora tem uma princesa. Sabe ‘Sor Arys’ você parece tão certinho, quem imaginaria que por trás dessa carinha inocente estaria a fantasia de estar no meio de um sanduiche incestuoso da realeza”

Arys ficou completamente vermelho após ouvir o que Bella tinha dito, Mya achou que o único motivo dele não sair correndo dali era a sua lealdade aos seus deveres como membro da guarda real.

“Você não me entendeu. Nós não estamos brincando, isso não é uma fantasia sexual, você mandou uma carta para Lorde Eddard Stark, eu vim aqui ver se havia alguma verdade nela” Mya disse tirando o papel de seu bolso.

Bella parou de sorrir e começou a olhar para o rosto de Mya, olhar de verdade, analisando os traços de seu rosto como se eles fossem um quebra-cabeça.

“Bem você parece comigo, e você não parece estar mentindo” Bella disse ainda parecendo bem desconfiada.

“Eu não estou. Foi mal pela confusão, nós tentamos falar com você de uma maneira mais apropriada mas a sua chefe disse que o único jeito de falar com você era pagando a hora e então aqui nós estamos”

“Eu entendo, hum, o que você quer saber ?”

“Quem era a sua mãe, quando ela conheceu o Rei”

“O nome dela era Jeyne. Ela trabalhava aqui, eles se conheceram após a Batalha dos Bells que ocorreu aqui na cidade, foi por isso que ela me chamou de Bella, ela está morta agora”

“Eu sinto muito”

“Tudo bem, foi quando eu era criança, não importa mais. Voltando ao assunto eu tenho um papel que os septões me deram do dia do meu nome, lá tem a data que bate com nove meses depois da batalha. Está em algum canto aqui’ ela disse abrindo uma das portas dos armários e começando a vasculhar, até encontrar o papel em questão “Aqui” ela disse, entregando o papel para Mya.

A garota se mostrava bem confiante, como se fosse algo cotidiano uma visita para confirmar se ela era uma princesa, mas Mya podia ver que as mãos dela estavam tremendo.

“Parece certo, eu vou escrever essa noite para Lorde Stark e para o Rei contando o que eu descobri”

“E o que seria isso ?”

“Uma irmã, creio eu”

Isso fez Bella sorrir levemente.

“Você acha que eles vão ter a coragem ?”

“Coragem de quê ?”

“De me declarar uma princesa. Sabe eu não conheço muitas princesas que começaram como putas”

“Você conhece uma que começou como uma cuidadora de Mulas”

“É diferente, e você sabe disso garota das Mulas”

“Lorde Stark é um homem honroso, eu acredito que ele vá manter a sua palavra quanto aos últimos desejos do Robert apesar disso”

“Um homem honroso ? Esse é o tipo que você mais tem que tomar cuidado, confie em mim irmãzinha eu falo de experiência”

“Eu sou mais velha que você, também mais alta, então de todos os jeitos que eu vejo você é a irmãzinha”

“E além de mais velha, mais alta, é exibida também aparentemente”


End file.
